


Baby Blues

by Siriface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Reality, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriface/pseuds/Siriface
Summary: After the Malfoys are given Potter as a reward for Draco successfully killing Dumbledore, Lucius is given a wicked shock after using his prise...





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since he was a young boy, Lucius had been taught the importance of siring an heir. Not only the importance of siring an heir, but siring the  _ right _ heir. He’d been paired off with the Black family, specifically the youngest of the sisters, Narcissa. 

They’d come to an agreement upon meeting each other at Hogwarts, that they would produce the perfect heir for their respective parents. They’d also agreed that their son would be the perfect pureblood, and when the day came for him to produce his own heir, everything would be as it should be. 

Lucius and Narcissa were far from a loving couple, but they took their jobs as Draco’s parents very seriously. That’s not to say that they didn’t love each other. Lucius loved Narcissa for being the mother she was to his child, and Narcissa loved Lucius for always being fiercely protective of his family and their image; a sentiment she returned with vigor.

Unfortunately, despite how protective they were over Draco, they couldn’t have protected him from the horror show that was Astoria Greengrass. She was as un-Malfoy-ish as it was possible to be. She had no respect for her family name, or, it seemed, the pureblood community as a whole. She had no urgency for producing an heir, she threw frequent tantrums, and, unlike the rest of their peers, she had an art of making old money look gauche.

It was their new goal to either a, get Draco out of the marriage contract, or b, kill her the moment they produced an heir.

Draco was strongly in favor of the prior; as he had no desire to lay with her. He also believed, as did most of Hogwarts, that she'd broken the contract by being unfaithful. It was in all respectable household's contract that until an heir is born they must share no other's bed than their betrothed.

As Draco had made his decision plain that he'd rather not be wed to the beast, Lucius and Narcissa had been more than pleased to postpone the union. They were hard at work searching for evidence to prove Greengrass' breach of contract.

"Father," Draco sighed. “Despite Astoria's complete lack of maternal desire, she will not stop pushing for the wedding to be as soon as possible.”

“We will figure this out my son,” Lucius frowned, stroking Draco’s locks out of his face. They sat in Lucian’s office as a family. Lucius could breathe easy in these times. 

“She won’t have you,” Narcissa sighed, shaking her head as she shook the Daily Prophet open and continued reading. “She doesn’t deserve to be blue.”

“Mother!” Draco gawked.

Lucius chuckled at his wife’s crass words. No matter how elegant and graceful Narcissa presented herself, she couldn’t fully cover her Black family blood. She wasn’t mad like her sister, but rather she had a sharp temper and an affinity towards foul language; Lucius loved this, too, about her.

She was, of course, referring to the fact that when a pureblood becomes pregnant they are alerted to this fact by glowing bright blue for several hours.

All three of them hissed as a twinged of pain coursed through their forearms. 

“Our Lord,” Draco said redundantly. 

“Let us not keep him waiting,” Lucius sighed, standing to offer Narcissa a hand up. She accepted, smiling softly. It was a softness that she only showed in the presence of her family. Lucius had earned that softness.

He led his family downstairs. Draco walked in their wake, his hesitance in the Dark Lord’s presence was only natural in the beginning. He was learning, Lucius smiled to himself. One day, he was sure, Draco would be the first in line to have the Dark Lord’s ear.

It had been months since the Dark Lord stationed himself and the Death Eaters in their home. This, of course, was a great honor. When Draco had succeeded in killing Dumbledore, just five months prior, they had redeemed their name in his ranks.

In truth, Draco had been unable to go through with the act, but, ever-present in his role, Lucius had stepped forward and done the deed. As only he, Bellatrix, the LeStrange brothers, and Severus were privy to this information, they had all agreed it was best that Draco gets the credit for the kill. It was a secret they seven (Lucius couldn’t not tell Narcissa) would take to their graves.

“Ah, Malfoys,” Voldemort leered as they entered the hall, “There you are.”

“My Lord,” they said as one, dipping their heads in respect. The other Death Eaters already sitting around the table.

“I have a gift for you,” Voldemort announced. “A great reward for your service young Draco.”

Lucius noticed Draco’s jaw twitch as he nodded, accepting the praise. “This is most generous of you my Lord,” Draco smirked.

“For you to use at your will, I present to you, the precious boy who lived.”

Lucius could hear Draco’s gasp, as his own throat went dry.

“Come,” the Dark Lord called, and just like that, the dark-haired boy was there before them; Severus by his side, though not controlling him. 

“He’s under the influence of an Agreement Charm. He will bend to your every whim,” The Dark Lord leered, stroking his hand roughly through the boy’s wayward hair.

The boy showed no objection, and, if Lucius was seeing correctly, he even leaned into the touch. 

“How shall we use him first my Lord?” Draco asked, a slight shake in his tone. Lucius was sure he would be the only one to have noticed it, and it was only because of how well he knew his son.

“That is for you to decide,” their Lord leered. “Though,” he said, as if an afterthought, “I would like to see the little whelp thoroughly used.”

Before Lucius would have seen this as another test, but now, he knew that the Dark Lord really did want this to be a reward for their service. 

“Draco,” Lucius said smoothly. “If you would indulge me.”

“He’s yours,” Draco nodded, waving his father forward graciously. 

Lucius nodded and stepped forward. “Come here, Potter.”

The boy, his too-large, muggle clothing hanging on his already bruised flesh. He looked like the Death Eaters had had their fun with him before turning him over to their Lord. 

Again, the boy stepped forward, no hesitation in his movements. He looked expectantly at him, his green eyes wide and tellingly young. 

Lucius wasn’t the type that generally partook in lusting after the youth, but even he could see that it was not the time to refuse such a gift. This, and the fact that Potter’s incredible power had always attracted a certain amount of attention from Lucius. 

Lucius bearly had to tug at the boy’s shirt before the boy was aiding him in removing the hideous garment. His golden skin, tanned by the summer’s sun, was taut and gleaming over his young quidditch-ready body. Though slender, his muscles were lean and easily defined.

Dark hair trailed from his navel down into his trousers. Lucius pulled the boy closer to him by the waist of his jeans. 

“Now these,” Lucius hissed, tugging the button undone.

Potter didn’t even blink at the request. He simply shoved his pants and trousers down as one. Lucius ignored the laughs and hoots and hollers of the surrounding Death Eaters. He let his eyes slide over his prize. Potter was quite fit. 

He seemed not to mind being stripped down in a room of his enemies. 

Lucius grabbed Potter by the back of his neck and shoved him towards the table, leaning him over it so that his chest now lay flat across it. He stepped between his legs causing him to spread wider for him. The sight of his young, tight ass causing a thrill of excitement to burst through him. He slapped his arse hard, causing Potter to cry out; though in shock more than pain. 

The sound made Lucius let out a shuddered breath. 

Lucius, apart from Narcissa, was only accustomed to sleeping with an occasional call boy. Narcissa, being a fellow Slytherin, was not accustomed to making herself vulnerable, even during sex; which meant that vocalizing her pleasure was not the thing to do.

Call boys, on the other hand, always made themselves vocal, but it was alway overly fake, in a way that made Lucius long for silence.

This, however, was not like either. Potter’s yelp of surprise was so really it elicited a sweet spike of arousal to hit Lucius’ groin. 

He slapped his arse harder this time. Another cry.

When Lucius freed himself from within his robes he was fully at alert. 

He thrust between Potter’s arse cheeks, smearing him with pre-cum. Potter hissed as Lucius’ fingers dug sharply into his hips. 

He gasped as Lucius cast a wordless prepping spell, cleaning and lubing him up in one wandless flick of his wrist. As Potter reached back, as if to explore the odd sensation at his rear, Lucius swatted his hand away and lined up to enter him.

Holding Potter firmly in place with one hand, he helped guide his head into Potter’s entrance with one quick thrust of his hips forward.

Potter cried out, this time in pain, his hands grasping at the table for purchase. 

The boy was as tight as… Lucius wasn’t sure what. So tight it was near painful, yet not. It was like pure bliss. He couldn’t help but thrust deeper into his hot, hot heat. 

Potter whimpered, then hissed, as Lucius began to slowly work his prick in and out; he moved torturously slow. He enjoyed the muffled cries of Potter as his cock pushed steadily deeper still. 

Then with a final quick thrust forward, he was all the way in.

Potter was shaking beneath him, and yet still didn’t resist. He didn’t try to pull away from his touch or cry out for him to stop. The Dark Lord’s agreement spell was still holding strong. 

Lucius reached forward to wipe away a fallen tear from the golden boy’s cheek.

Then he pulled out to the head and thrust back into him with real force.

Potter keened, his head falling backward as he released his animalistic cries.

Lucius couldn’t help but smirk at the boy’s wincing and hissing. He reached forward to grab a fistful of Potter’s hair, pulling him into an upright position. 

“You like that Potter?” he hissed into the boy’s ear.

“N-no,” he whimpered.

Lucius laughed and rolled his hips harder into the boy. He bit down hard onto his shoulder, nearly drawing blood.

He rolled his hips again, aiming for the boy’s prostate.

Potter cried out, this time with a distinct lack of pain.

“You like that?” Lucius asked again.

“Yeah.”

Death Eaters laughed. 

Lucius sneered, as he remembered their presence. He wished they were alone.

Potter’s yelps and desperate-sounding pleas were something he wanted all to himself. 

“Please,” Potter whimpered.

“Please what, Potter?” Lucius hissed.

“Please- Please!” he cried. “I want to cum.”

Lucius groaned huskily. Knowing that Potter meant that so sincerely was enough to have him reach around his young body and grasp him in his fist.

Potter moaned, throwing his head back so that it rests against Lucius’ chest, he pumped himself into Lucius’ palm.

“Oh! Oh, fuck!” Potter slurred out. “I’m gonna!”

Lucius abruptly pulled his hand away, smirking as he heard Potter cry out in dismay. 

“Oh Please!” the boy cried. “Please!”

Now he was pushing back into Lucius’ thrusts, making him hit his prostate even harder. 

Lucius was on the verge. Just a little more and he’d be there. He gave in to Potter’s pleas and wrapped his hand around the boy's thick appendage. 

“Oh!” he screamed. And then he was cumming. Thick strings of cum spurting up across his chest, and forward on the table.

His cumming caused a tight squeeze on Lucius, and he, too, was cumming.

Lucius gave a few more feeble thrusts forward to empty himself before pulling out.

He rests a moment, letting his eyes flutter shut in his high. Leaning the boy forward across the table again, he watched as his seed poured from the boy, to slide down his inner leg in a sticky mess.

And then he started glowing blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the errors, just wanted to get this posted somewhere. Hope you like it.

“Potter,” Snape said politely. “Thank you for meeting with me.”

“You have approximately five minutes to explain yourself before I-”

“Yes?” Snape sneered, a brow lifting in a challenge.

Harry could feel a tinge of heat flare up across his face. “Just tell me what you want Professor,” he said bluntly, trying to will away his blush.

“I know you think I’m responsible for the Headmaster’s death, Potter, but despite-”

“Despite the fact that you did nothing to stop it?” Harry interrupted. “Despite the fact that he trusted you and you betrayed him?”

“Despite what you think you saw,” Snape hissed, “Albus and myself had a prior agreement as to how his death would take place.”

“That’s bollocks,” Harry scoffed.

“I have Pensieve memories to back up my statement,” Snape said, sounding bored now.

“I do realize you’re clever enough to have altered them,” Harry sighed.

“Pensieve memories can be manipulated, surely, though it takes an incredible amount of skill to do so so thoroughly it can’t be detected by the naked eye.”

“And I’m sure you are capable of taking the time to make a seamlessly altered memory when it comes to this,” Harry said, gesturing widely.

“Your confidence in my abilities is touching,” Snape smirked. “However, I assure you, they have not been altered.”

“And just what would you have me believe?” Harry sighed. “You have a minute.”

“Albus was dying Potter,” Snape sighed. “Surely you hadn’t missed his withering hand in the past months.”

“A curse?”

Snape nodded.

“Was it one of the Horcruxes?”

“The ring,” Snape nodded again.

“And Malfoy?”

“He was assigned to kill Dumbledore, with the intention for him to fail,” Snape explained. “Albus agreed it was best that Draco is allowed to succeed.”

“I knew I was right!” Harry suddenly burst. “I knew Malfoy was up to something and no one would listen to me!”

“He knew you wouldn’t have allowed him to accept death in his own time.”

“He didn’t have to die!”

“He did,” Snape contradicted. “This way, the Malfoys, too, got a second chance.”

“Maybe they didn’t deserve one!”

“Ever the hero, I see,” Snape sneered.

“If it comes to saving Dumbledore or saving the Malfoys, there’s no choice.”

“Which is persisly why you weren’t involved in the decision.”

“And I’m to fault for wanting to save Albus?” Harry scoffed. “The Malfoys serve Voldemort! Their deaths, however unfair, would have been casualties of war. Why should Dumbledore die in order to save our enemies?”

“Do use your head Potter,” Snape sneered, rolling his eyes. “He was going to die either way. If you knew Albus even a fraction as well as you claim to, you would know that if he had a chance to save his students he would do so.”

“And what exactly is the benefit of keeping the Malfoys alive?” Harry asked confused.

“You really have no foresight.”

“And so?” Harry asked expectantly.

“It is not my job to explain the inner workings of war to the likes of you.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Fine. I suppose now you want me to plea your case to the Order?” Harry huffed, folding his arms.

“Not in the least,” he said, pulling a face.

“You think they won’t kill you without a second thought?”

“I have no doubt,” he sneered. “I don’t believe I said I would be returning to the Order,” Snape said softly.

So softly, in fact, it took a moment for his words to sink in.

“But then…”

“Aw,” Snape smirked. “Now you’re getting it.”

Harry drew his wand but was no match to Snape’s natural talent. He was disarmed in an instant.

“[agreement charm incantation],” Snape whispered, then laughed. “You never were like your mother,” Snape continued. “Not that she was ever much better than your father.”

Harry didn’t really understand why but he felt like those words should upset him in some way, they didn’t. He felt himself relaxing and listening to his Professor speak.

“Oh, Albus was all too pleased to believe I loved the little Mudblood. How could he not,” he scoffed. “Love, his cure-all. But no, I never felt anything for your whore mother. You know she slept with all of the Mauraders.”

“I didn’t know that,” Harry said, fascinated by this new story. He’d never really had anyone talk about her except as an extension of his father.

“Does it upset you, Potter? To know she was a slut?”

Harry frowned. He hadn’t thought about it, and he couldn’t seem to focus on forming his own opinion.

“I’m not sure,” he ended up saying.

“You’ll think I’m lying when you come out of this, but I want you to know that it’s all true. They would pass her around like a piece of meat.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. “I trust you.”

Snape laughed again. “How foolish. Let’s go, Potter,” he said grabbing his wrist tightly and apparated them away.

When they landed it found them standing before Voldemort. Harry again had a twinge of discomfort, before he frowned and shook his head. Why should he be upset?

“Severus!” Voldemort cheered. “You’ve succeeded!”

“Yes my Lord,” he said bowing his head.

“Did you partake…?” Voldemort asked, an odd tone in his voice, as he gestured to Harry.

Harry looked down at himself and suddenly noticed that his dark bruises from the Dursley’s were on full display. He realized that his concealment spells must have failed during the apparition.

“No my Lord,” Snape answered.

“How did you come to be so… injured?”

“My relatives,” Harry offered easily.

Voldemort’s eyes flickered to Snape.

“He’s under an agreement charm. I suppose he’s telling the truth.”

“You let muggles hurt you?”

“I can’t use my magic until July,” Harry explained.

“Your own muggles hurt you and yet you support them?”

“I don’t support muggles, I support Dumbledore.”

Voldemort laughed and looked extremely pleased. “I think we should keep him.”

“Yes my Lord,” Snape said again. “I agree.”

“Unless you wish to keep the boy-”

“I do not my Lord,” Snape cut in, not even letting him finish. “Though I appreciate such an offer.”

Voldemort nodded. “Very well. I feel the Malfoys will use him well.”

Harry felt a brief discomfort in his stomach as he thought about how that statement bothered him. He shouldn’t be bothered, he thought to himself, and so he wasn’t. He accepted it.

Without realizing how he’d gotten there he was suddenly in a room full of Death Eaters, being given to the Malfoys

When Mr Malfoy came forward to claim him he accepted it. He removed his clothes when prompted and lay across the table with his arse on display.

Whenever he started to think something wasn’t as it should be, he was hit with a wave of nausea and another wave of compliance.

When his body was entered he knew for sure he didn’t like it, but he somehow also knew it was right for him to accept it. He couldn’t help but whimper at the sharp painful stretch.

“Do you like that Potter?”

“N-no,” he hissed, truthfully, but still he didn’t try to stop it.

It was painful, until, with a jutting thrust forward, it wasn’t. Mr Malfoy seemed to have pressed against something inside him that made him gasp with a new sensation; something good.

And when he asked again if he liked it Harry told him so. He’d never felt something as intense and heady.

When he begged for more Mr Malfoy gave it to him. He stroked his cock with practiced hands, eliciting all sorts of graphic sounds from him. He had no shame begging and pleading for release. He wanted to cum and he wanted to feel Mr Malfoy cum deep inside him, he realized. With that thought in mind, he toppled over the edge and finished calling out in ecstasy.

He could nearly pass out in his pleasure fueled exhaustion.

Lucius came with a growl, biting down hard on Harry’s shoulder.

When he opened his eyes next, his skin was glowing blue.


	3. Chapter 3

There were gasps all along the table.

“What is this?” Lucius asked angrily; after all, this was nothing to joke about.

“Is the boy truly pregnant?” the Dark Lord asked in astonishment.

“He’s not a pureblood,” Lucius said, “so even if he was, he shouldn’t be glowing.”

“Severus?” Voldemort asked, suddenly suspicious and angry.

“This is Potter, my Lord,” Severus said seriously. He walked closer to the boy and grabbed his hand. Potter didn’t do anything to stop himself from being manhandled, only steadied himself, as to not fall over. Severus cast a quick slicing spell across the boy's hand and dripped the blood into a vile. 

“Bloomer,” Severus called, and at once a scared house-elf appeared before him.

“Yes Sirs?” the frightened creature asked.

“Bloomer, tell me to whom this blood belongs?”

The elf nodded and tipped the vile to pour a single drop of blood across its tongue. “This is the blood of Harry James Potter.”

“That can’t be-” Lucius began, even as he moved forward to heal Harry’s hand.

“And is Potter pregnant?” Severus continued, talking directly to the elf.

“Yes Sirs,” the elf nodded. “Harry James Potter will sire Lucius Abraxas Malfoy’s second heir Sirs.”

“That’s not possible,” Lucius hissed, scared to even hope that this was true.

No Malfoy, in all of history, had ever produced a second heir. Of course, as a pureblood, it was only right to want to produce as many heirs as possible. Lucius had always dreamed of being the first Malfoy to bear more than his allotted one, but that was just that, a dream. He’d never believed that this fantasy could be anything other than that. 

“But- He’s not a pureblood.”

“He is Sirs,” Bloomer nodded. “He is the son of James Fleamont Potter and Sirius Orion Black.”

Severus physically withdrew from the boy, pulling a face of disgust. The mere idea of him, the child of not one but two of his worst enemies, seemed to offend him greatly.

“Sirius?” Bellatrix gasped. Then she threw her head back and laughed wildly. “I  _ knew _ he wouldn’t let the Black line die! I  ** _knew_ ** it! And a pureblood as well!”

Narcissa cast a quick spell to transform a cloak out of thin air. She walked forward and covered Potter’s naked form with it. He was her kin it seemed, and she would not have him being disgraced.

Potter perked up, drawing the cloak tightly around himself as if he were suddenly very cold.

“Lucius,” Narcissa prompted. “Take him upstairs to be cleaned up.”

Lucius was grateful for her prompting, for otherwise he may have stayed stuck in his thoughts for hours. “Yes,” he nodded. “Potter,” he said gentler this time.

Potter stood up and stepped closer to Lucius.

“Come with me,” he instructed, and Potter nodded, reaching forward to take his hand, as a small child might grab for his parent’s hand.

Lucius took it. He felt his grip instinctively tighten on the boy’s hand as he led him from the room. He led them to his own private room, for he and Narcissa rarely shared each other’s company through the night.

Once they were safely tucked away in his rooms, he turned to the boy, pulling his robes closed around where they had fallen loose.

Taking him in, there was no denying that the boy had grown into his features. One could hardly call him a boy, despite his only being a month shy of seventeen. An adult by law, and yet so so young. Younger than his Draco even, if only by six months. 

Did any of that matter now?  _ Now _ ?

It seemed to Lucius that the only thing that mattered was the fact that Potter was still glowing blue with his seed deep inside him.

“Do you want to bathe or sleep?” he asked, pulling his hands back from where they had lingered at his robes.

“I feel sort of dirty,” Potter shrugged, a flash of embarrassment crossing over his eyes before disappearing again. It was enough to remind Lucius that the Agreement Charm was still in full effect.

“Potter…” Lucius began. “I- This shouldn’t have happened the way it did,” he said slowly. “For that I’m sorry. But,” he quickly added, “I’m not sorry for what has come of it,” he said tracing his fingers down Potter’s still blue face.

“Am I really pregnant?” Potter asked suddenly as if the question had just occurred to him.

“Yes,” Lucius whispered, an excited grin creeping across his features.

Potter laughed, shaking his head. “But I’m a boy?”

“You’re a young man, indeed, but not too young to produce an heir.”

“No,” Harry frowned, “I mean… I meant that I’m a  _ boy _ . As in not a girl.” 

Lucius looked very confused. “I’m not sure I understand your confusion.”

“Boys can’t have babies,” Harry said, laughing again. “That’s- that’s just silly. Even with magic that’s-” Harry shook his head.

“Muggle men can’t produce their own heirs?” Lucius asked as if foul memory had just crossed his memory. “Pathetic.”

“So I really am pregnant?” Potter asked again, this time losing color in his cheeks.

“Yes, you are,” Lucius answered, feeling exceedingly pleased with this fact and, indeed, himself.

Potter’s whole body began to shake as he dropped to sit on the end of Lucius’ bed.

“What’s the matter?” Lucius asked, frowning. He dropped to one knee to be face level with the boy- no - young man.

“I-” Potter shook his head. “I don’t feel good.”

Lucius’ eyes snapped down to his abdomen, thinking of the baby. “Lolly!”

“I feel sick,” Potter continued, even as the house-elf popped into the room.

“How is Lolly helping you Sirs?” the floppy-eared elf asked politely. She wore a pillowcase-like uniform, done in Slytherin green and silver, with a belt cinched around her thin waist.

“Stabilize him,” Lucius demanded, pointing to Potter.

Lolly nodded and set to work casting spells on him.

“Master Malfoy, Sirs,” Lolly said after a moment. “Our guest is feeling much afraid. Under an agreement charm his is feeling very conflicted.”

“You’re afraid?” Lucius asked raising a brow. Why, now, would Potter be afraid?”

He looked near tears with frustration.

“The agreement charm is upsetting our guest, and could affect his pregn-”

“Then cancel it!” Lucius demanded, a spike of uneasy flaring up in him.

Lolly nodded and quickly released Potter from his agreeable state.

At once Potter’s whole demeanor changed. He clutched the robe, that had fallen loose again, closed around him as a dark blush crossed his face. 

His face was flipping through emotions, and couldn’t seem to pick where he wanted to land.

“Potter-?”

“Am I really pregnant?” Potter asked for a third time.

“Yes you are,” Lucius answered honestly.

“Oh Merlin,” Potter groaned, sounding distraught.

“This is a good thing.”

“A good…” Potter broke off into a delirious fit of laughter. “How is this good?” he asked his eyes swell with tears. 

“For one thing, it means you are no longer a prisoner here.”

“I can leave then, can I?” he glared.

“No, but-”

“Then it would seem I’m still here against my will. Ie, a prisoner.”

“You’ll not be treated as one.”

“What so, no more being raped in the dining hall?” Potter hissed. “How considerate of you.”

“No one will so much as look at you the wrong way without answering to me.”

“It seems the damage is already done,” he scoffed, gesturing to his stomach.

“How could you say that about a baby?” Lucius asked, astonished. “This pregnancy is a gift. Do you not realize what this means?”

“It means I was raped,” Potter said bluntly.

“It means you are the bearer of the second heir,” Lucius went on, ignoring Potter’s words. “It means you will never be forgotten. You’ll be famous.”

Potter raised a brow. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Me? Harry Potter? Famous? I can’t believe it!” he said sarcastically. “This must be my lucky day.”

“You think you were famous before? Just wait.”

Potter actually paused at that. “Are you serious?”

“You’ll be sought after by every pureblood alive. Not to mention the fact that you, yourself, are now a known pureblood; the heir of two great households.”

“That was real?” Potter asked looking more than a little taken aback. “But then…”

“Potter and Black were your fathers,” Lucius nodded. “You should rightly be known as Harry James Potter-Black, as now you are.”

“But my mum-”

“I’m sure her involvement was a ploy to distract from the prophecy,” Lucius said, waving it off. “You aren’t truly related to a mudblood. It is all making a lot more sense.”

“Don’t call her that!” Potter snapped. “Even if any of this was true, and I don’t believe that it is, she still saved me.”

“It is true,” Lucius said seriously.

“So says you.”

“So says a house-elf.”

“House-elves can lie too,” Potter said stubbornly. Lolly looked a little affronted by this, but said nothing.

“Not likely.”

“Right. It’s much more likely that I’m pregnant with some rare second heir, and my parents aren’t who everyone believes them to be. That makes sense,” Potter said rolling his eyes.

“What would have you believe it then?”

“Gee, I don’t know, a doctor.”

“All house-elves are trained midwives.”

Potter scoffed. “How convenient for you.”

“I ask again, what would have you believe?”

Potter was quiet for a while before sighing. “I want to ask my own people about this.”

“That’s acceptable,” Lucius nodded.

“Really?” Potter asked surprised.

“I can’t permit you to leave, but anything I can do to make you more comfortable…”

Potter glared at him. “Fine. I have to stay here? Can you leave then?”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“So you don’t want me to be  _ that _ comfortable.”

Lucius sighed. “In time you will realize this is all for the best. The longer we can stay together after the consummation the better it will be for the baby.”

“Stop it!” Potter snapped. “I’m not-”

“You are.”

“Says you!” he said again.

“Do you have a doctor you trust?” Lucius asked. “I’ll send for them.”

“Pomfrey,” Potter said after a long moment. “But- No. I don’t want her to be a prisoner too,” he sighed. “I’ll just- All house-elves are midwives?”

“All the good ones.”

“Dobby?” Potter asked, having the decency to look a little embarrassed.

“Yes,” Lucius gritted out, bitterly.

“Dobby,” Potter said again, this time saying it with enough authority to summon him.

“Harry Potter, Sirs,” Dobby grinned, then instantly shuddered as he spotted Lucius. “Sirs!”

“I know,” Potter sighed. “Dobby I need you to help me.”

Dobby reached forward and grabbed Potter’s hand, as if to apperate them away, only to gasp again. “You is with child?”

“Why else would he be blue?” Lucius asked, sneering at the daft elf.

“Why am I blue?” Potter asked, flipping his hand over to look at both sides of it in awe. 

“Purebloods glow blue when they become pregnant. It’s a way of signify that your goal has been achieved.”

“Wasn’t my goal,” Potter muttered.

“If you were raised right it would have been.”

“You is being pregnant with the second heir?” Dobby gasped, clearly doing spells of his own on Potter alongside Lolly.

“You see,” Lucius smiled. “Everything is as it should be.”

“He didn’t say that,” Potter hissed.

“It is a great honor,” Dobby said with wide eyes. “You is being the bearer of the second heir.”

“I don’t get it,” Potter frowned. “Lots of purebloods have more than one child.”

“To which families do you refer?” Lucius asked, curiously.

“The Weasleys, the Blacks, the…”

“Yes?”

“Well, I don’t know, I’m sure there are more.”

“There are, but they are the minority to be sure. The Black family has famously produced siblings, which is one of many reasons they are so sought after among purebloods. The Weasleys, too, have always produced many children, they, however, are blood traitors. So, despite the allure of having multiple children, few would sacrifice the good standing of their family names.”

“But I’m hardly the first to be pregnant with a pureblood’s second child.”

“The Malfoys have only ever produced one heir,” Lucius admitted. “Until now,” he said, reaching to place a hand on Potter’s abdomen. 

“Don’t touch me!” Potter hissed, swatting his hand away.

Lucius caught his wrist and held it tight. “I will not be apart from you or this baby.”

“You have no right to my baby! You-”

“No!” Lucius glowered. “Not  _ your _ baby,  _ our _ baby. This is  _ our _ baby. You can not keep me from him.”

“Our baby?” Potter repeated back as if in a daze. “ _ Our _ baby?” he said again, sounding more incredulous this time. “What do you think this is? A family? You  _ raped _ me!”

“And at the time I thought you were a halfblood.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? Like that is some sort of excuse?” Potter said, fuming. “I’m still a person! I still-”

“Of course,” Lucius nodded. “I know that. It was wrong of me, and generally, I wouldn’t have partaken, but that is what the Dark Lord expected of us.”

“Oh, so this is his fault?” Potter sneered. “Oh, poor you! Forced to rape me. I didn’t hear him order you to do that. And even if he had! You’re not his slave! You have a choice!”

“I know that.”

“Do you?”

“Yes,” Lucius said seriously. “I know I had a choice and I made it. I didn’t want Draco to have to… misuse you. I stepped up so he would be spared. For that, I’m not sorry. As I said before, I’m also not sorry that you’re pregnant. But I am sorry that it came about the way it did. I’m so sorry that I hurt you.”

“Ha!” Potter scoffed. “What a load of shit! Like I’m going to believe that. You stepped up? What do you expect me to say? Oh, thank you Mr Malfoy for being such a hero? You-”

“I don’t expect anything of you; least of all a thank you. I know that I used you against your will. I know that I hurt you. I know it was the wrong thing to do, and I did it anyway.”

“Right!” Potter huffed.

“But you were wrong to think that you’re not my family. This makes you my family; whether you choose to believe it or not. I will do everything in my power to aid and protect you, and our child. This may not- I  _ know _ this is not your first choice, but it doesn’t have to be your last choice either. It’s up to you how hard you make this on yourself.”

“Can’t you just let me go?” Potter said, suddenly sounding very young; his voice small and vulnerable.

“No,” Lucius sighed, wishing, for Potter’s sake, that he could, even for a short while. But no, he knew that wasn’t plausible. There was no knowing what Potter would do. It was likely that once things settled in more he would return for the aid he’d need from Lucius, but there was no assurances. No. Lucius couldn’t risk it. “No, I’m sorry.”

“You’re not sorry.”

“I’m sorry it upsets you,” he sighed. “I’m sorry you feel trapped.”

“Because I am.”

“Go shower, Potter,” Lucius said softly. “I’ll have clothes on the bed for you to rest in, when you’re done. I’ll let you alone to rest.”

“I thought we needed to stay together for the baby?” Potter snapped, glaring.

“Would you like me to stay?”

“No.”

“Then I’ll give you some time alone,” he said, nodding to himself. “It won’t hurt the baby as long as we’re in the same house. Feel free to call on Lolly for-”

“Dobby is serving Harry Potter,” Dobby interrupted.

“Feel free to call on Dobby for anything,” Lucius amended. “Lolly will alert me if you need me. Otherwise, I’ll see you for dinner.”

Potter, looking defeated, headed towards the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry took a long time in the bathroom scrubbing himself clean. He hadn’t been lying when he’d told Mr Malfoy that he’d felt dirty.

Thinking about the way Mr Malfoy had touched him made chills run through him. He felt sick, and embarrassed, and used. He rubbed his skin raw trying to get his touch off of him; trying to get all those eyes off of him. He didn’t care if he was fined for using magic before his birthday, he used cleaning spells to banish the semen still tucked inside him. 

He desperately hoped that would clean the baby out of him too, but he was still a light blue by the end of it. 

He pulled a plush towel tightly around himself before finally exiting the bathroom. Mr Malfoy, true to his word, wasn’t there. He’d left a pair of black silk boxers, and a pair of trousers for sleeping. They were similar to sweatpants, but wizard-made so heavier and more form-fitting. There was no shirt, which made Harry feel a little uncomfortable.

“Dobby? Can you get me out of here?”

“Where is you wanting to go Harry Potter?”

“Anywhere that’s not here,” Harry said desperately.

“Dobby can’t be apperating Harry Potter in your state Sirs,” Dobby said sympathetically, touching Harry’s belly. “But Dobby can take Harry Potter anywhere on the estate.”

“So you can’t take me away from the house?” Harry asked desperately.

“Oh, Dobby is being able to Sirs,” Dobby nodded enthusiastically. “We can visit another Manor, or the orchard, or the lake, or the gardens, or-”

“But nothing off the estate?”

“Dobby doesn’t think Sirs should be too far from Master Malfoy with the baby…”

“But will it really hurt the baby if I just left?” Harry asked. “Won’t I be safer away from Mr Malfoy all together?”

“Oh no, Harry Potter!” Dobby gasped. “Master Malfoy would be most upset if Sirs was to go missing.”

“What about what I want?!” Harry snapped. “I don’t want to be here! I don’t want-”

He looked down to see where his hands had cradled themselves across his abdomen, protectively. Maybe it was a bit much to say that he didn’t want the baby. He didn’t  _ not _ want the baby, after all. It was mostly the shock of it that he didn’t like. Well, and the way he’d gotten it…

‘I’ve always wanted a family,’ Harry thought before the thought could be stopped. 

Harry shook his head. This was ridiculous. He didn’t want  _ this _ !

“Can you at least get me a shirt then?” Harry asked, defeated.

Before Dobby could even pop away, Lolly was there with a shirt. It looked just like a muggle tee-shirt but with no seams. Harry was quick to pull it on.

“Lolly! Dobby is serving Harry Potter!” Dobby snapped.

“Too slow, just like before,” Lolly said, raising her chin.

“You is not fair!”

“Would Master Potter-Black like to rest now?” Lolly said politely, ignoring Dobby.

“I guess,” Harry sighed, feeling suddenly worn out and more than a little hopeless. “Dobby, will you please wake me up if anyone tries to come in this room?”

“Dobby is glad to serve Harry Potter.”

Lolly looked like she was fighting not to berate Dobby over something. Finally, she huffed and popped away.

“What’s wrong with her?” Harry asked.

“Lolly is not liking Dobby. Lolly thinks Dobby is a bad house-elf because Dobby is wanting to be free.”

“Oh,” Harry said, not really knowing what to say. He’d always thought that Dobby was odd, but knowing that even other house-elves shunned him was sort of sad.

“Dobby is watching the door for intruders Harry Potter.”

“Thank you Dobby.”

“Harry Potter! Harry Potter!”

“Dobby!” Mr Malfoy hissed, raising his wand to hex the screeching creature.

“Don’t hurt him!” Harry snapped, sitting up quickly.

Mr Malfoy looked startled by the demand, but lowered his wand.

“I apologize for Dobby’s behavior. There always was something off about that elf.”

“I asked him to wake me,” Harry yawned.

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t want the likes of you poking around me while I was trying to sleep,” Harry snapped, glaring.

His eyes softened slightly, in understanding. “No one, including myself, is going to touch you without your permission.”

“As if I would give it,” Harry scoffed.

“I do hope you change your mind,” Malfoy sighed. “It’s very important for the baby to have in-utero bonding with both parents.”

“And how do you expect to bond with an in-utero baby?”

“Shall I show you?” he asked, smiling softly as his eyes drifted back down to Harry’s abdomen.

“No,” Harry said, exaggerated. “You should tell me.”

“It’s nothing more than a gentle massage of the lower back and abdomen.”

“No.”

“I could do it over your clothing if that helps.”

“What helps is knowing you’re not doing that,” Harry bit out.

“Our baby needs both of us to strive, Harry.”

Harry’s eyes snapped open at being called by his first name. “You-” he scoffed. “You don’t call me that!” he stammered. “We’re not friends! You don’t get to just-”

“Harry,” he said again, louder this time as he tried to speak over him. “Calm yourself.”

“Calm my-! You don’t tell me to calm down!”

“I’m going to call you by your first name because we are having a baby together. As you will now call me Lucius.”

“I will not!”

“It’s only reasonable,” Mr Malfoy smirked. “We are going to have a child together, I would hope that you’re at least willing to be civil with me.”

“Me?” Harry gawked. “You’re worried about me being civil?”

“I need to bond with our son.”

“Son?” Harry repeated, palming his abdomen with great care. “You know it’s a boy?”

“Malfoys only have-” Mr Malfoy started, before stopping abruptly. “You’re right,” he laughed, sounding slightly manic. “We don’t know do we. This could be the first-ever daughter of Malfoy.”

“Please, Harry,” Mr Malfoy said, “Please, let me bond with our child.”

“No!” 

“Oh, Harry Potter,” Dobby gasped. “Yous is wanting to bond with Master Malfoy.”

“No, I’m not wanting to!”

“For the baby Sirs.”

“Fine!” Harry snapped, folding his arms in front of his chest. “Just do whatever you want. I clearly doesn’t matter what I think, or how I feel, anyway.”

“That’s not true,” Mr Malfoy frowned. “How about this, you think about it over dinner. After you can decide what’s best for you.”

Harry didn’t like it, but it seemed to be the best he was going to get.

Dinner, as it turned out, was far worse than any bonding session he was able to think up. Lucius had had to practically drag him down the steps once Harry realized that all the Death Eaters, that had been in attendence at this mornings performance, were going to be at the meal as well. 

“You’re going to have to face them eventually,” Malfoy reasoned.

“Not if you don’t force me,” Harry snapped.

“Hold your head high,” Malfoy said lazily. “And know that you are better than all of them combined.”

Harry was taken aback. “I- You don’t mean that.”

Malfoy stopped walking to face Harry, reaching forward to lift his chin so their eyes would meet. “You are the bearer of my second child,” Malfoy said seriously. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I want for you to trust in me for all your needs, pregnancy related or not.”

“I can’t trust you,” Harry said sternly.

“Do you have no trust in me at all?” he asked, almost sounding hurt.

“I-” Harry felt caught off guard. On the one hand, he felt it only right to blindly disregard anything he’d ever said to him, but on the other hand, he did know that Malfoy truly loved Draco, and therefore it stood to reason that he would love his second child equally.

“I know you will care for your children,” Harry reluctantly replied, feeling as if he was giving in somehow.

“You are an extention of my child,” Malfoy said firmly. “You are their father,” he said, almost sounding loving, as he reached forward brushing his hand across Harry’s abdomen. He pulled back slowly, letting his fingers say goodbye, as his eyes met Harry’s again. “I apologize,” he said softly. “I know you didn’t give me permission.”

Harry couldn’t help the heat from rushing to his face then. 

Malfoy had touched him, yes, and it had been without permission, true, but somehow, despite the fact that he knew it should feel violating and wrong, it… hadn’t. 

When his hand had stroked across his belly it had felt almost… right? Like that hand was meant to touch him. Or more than that, not just touch him, but stroke him, and caress him, and care for him. When Malfoy’s hand passed over him, he’d felt a shiver of pure magical essence. He’d felt Malfoy’s magical signature, and it hadn’t felt scary, or threatening, or manipulative. It felt, comforting.

Harry met Malfoy’s eyes, and realized that not only had he not replied to him, but that he’d be stareing at him blushing. Harry could feel his face turning redder. 

“Yeah, well,” Harry said, clearing his throat. “Just don’t do it again.” His voice held no real anger, and it seemed that Mr Malfoy had picked up on that fact loud and clear, for the next second his stroked his fingers lightly across Harry’s cheek.

“You’re blushing,” he said, trying and failing to hide a smirk.

Harry turned his face away from the touch, having to force himself not to lean into it.

It must be the baby, Harry realized suddenly. Maybe this was the baby’s way of trying to reach out and bond with Malfoy. That must be it, Harry thought, for why else would he feel so relaxed in Malfoy’s pressence.

“Am not,” Harry murmured. “It’s just hot.”

This time Malfoy didn’t try to hide his smirk at all. “I see.”

They entered the Dining Hall and everything went downhill from there.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius liked the blush on Potter’s cheeks when they’d been outside the dining hall. It had made him look shy and vulnerable, and young.

Inside the hall, however, it just made his look embarrassed and scared. 

Lucius hated the way the other Death Eaters’ eyes seemed to undress him as he entered the room. He hated that it was because of him that they did it.

He lifted his arm to rest protectively across Potter’s lower back, as he guided him to their seats. He gave them all a warning glare before taking his place along the table; Harry on his left, and Narcissa and Draco to his right. Severus sat on the other side of Potter and seemed to be trying his best to ignore the boy completely.

He couldn’t help but notice that Potter’s eyes kept drifting to the end of the table he’d been bent over that very morning. He would glance down, blushed, and then sink deeper into his chair.

Lucius wanted to comfort him but feared that any attempt would only embarrass him further. 

There were snickers down all down the table, as clearly others were picking up on Potter’s discomfort. Without thinking, Lucius stood and cast crucio at each of the cloaked men that had dared to laugh at his family. Everyone instantly fell silent, staring shocked at him. Lucius glanced at Potter as he took his seat again; his eyes were wide and his mouth was open in a little oh of surprise. 

Suddenly remembering the way Potter had grasped for his hand when he’d been on the agreement charm, he offered his hand to him under the table.

Potter reached forward to accept his hand, but then jerked back as if realizing he shouldn’t.

Lucius didn’t face him but left his hand there for him to take when he was ready. It took less time than he’d expected. It seemed that Potter really needed his support at this moment. 

Narcissa dipped her head approvingly. 

“And so?” the Dark Lord said smirked. “What are your plans with young Potter-Black?”

Lucius felt Potter’s hand tightened on his. He could also hear him taking deep, calming breaths; if out of fear or anger, he wasn’t sure.

“I’ve yet to discuss with him the finer details,” Lucius said smoothly, trying to ignore panic emanating from Potter. “But to begin with, we plan to care for our child.”

Potter, again, tightened his grip. 

“Narcissa?” the Dark Lord prompted.

“I couldn’t be more pleased with this development,” she said honestly.

“And will you be getting your marriage annulled, or will you be taking Potter-Black as your second spouse?”

“We will be getting married additionally to Narcissa and myself,” Lucius answered.

Potter turned in his chair to face Lucius with wide eyes, his whole face had gone white. “What?” he hissed, snatching his hand away from Lucius’.

“You expected to have our child without being officially brought into the family?” Lucius frowned, confused. Hadn’t he told Potter repeatedly that he intended to care for their child? Hadn’t he made it plain that they were family?

“Your offspring can’t have the Malfoy name if they’re bastards,” Severus said crassly.

“Why would I want them to have the Malfoy name?” Potter sneered, folding his arms across his chest.

Despite themselves, the Death Eaters started snickering again. Lucius had only to raise a brow in warning before they quickly died out.

Potter clearly didn’t realize how offensive his statement had been.

“The Malfoy name is-”

“I don’t care,” Potter interrupted. “Malfoys are all bad.”

“Potter-”

“How could you even think I would marry you?” Potter scoffed. “You and your family have, literally,  _ all _ tried to kill me. I was just kidnapped, and raped, and found out I was pregnant, and now you think I’m just going to turn around and fucking marry you?”

Bellatrix let her head fall backward and let out a sharp bark of laughter.

The Dark Lord chuckled, smirking down at Potter. “You’re not ready to join my league?”

“Fuck you,” Potter spat out.

Lucius could see a spark of anger in the Dark Lord’s eyes.

“You’re lucky I’ve let Lucius have you for the time being.”

“Yeah, I’m so lucky,” Potter scoffed. “What a great opportunity for me, to be the property of one of your Death Eaters.”

“It is lucky for you,” he bit out. “Because for the remainder of your pregnancy I won’t kill you.”

“What makes you think you could kill me?” Potter said, raising a brow. “You’ve not done such a great job of it thus far.”

“Potter,” Lucius hissed, discreetly casting a protection spell on his abdomen. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t wait,” the Dark Lord hissed, tapping his wand threateningly on the tabletop. “You don’t seem too eager to stay alive. If you were smart you’d watch your tongue.”

“If you were smart you’d realize that the prophecy doesn’t even apply to me anymore,” Potter scoffed.

Silence fell over the table. “How do you figure?”

“The prophecy says that both of my parents had thrice defied you,” Potter shrugged. “I’m pretty sure Sirius defied you more than that.”

“You don’t think that it was the prophecy that’s been keeping you alive?” 

“I think it was mum that was keeping me alive.”

“You’re mother?” the Dark Lord laughed. “I think you’ve been misinformed.”

“No,” he said firmly.

“I think I would know,” the Dark Lord chuckled, smirking down the table at Potter. “It was James that sacrificed himself saving you.”

Harry looked shocked, and confused, and a little hurt. “But- Why would Dumbledore lie about-”

“There is nothing that man wouldn’t lie about. There is nothing he won’t do to benefit himself. And there is nothing - _ nothing _ \- he won’t do to remain in control,” he hissed, leaning threateningly forward across the table towards Potter.

Potter looked almost hesitant, before he asked, “Then what did happen?”

“Your father, James that is, he was at the house with the mudblood,” the Dark Lord began. “She started screaming so I killed her. I offered to let him live, he refused. He gave his life in an attempt to save yours.”

“I did survive you realize,” Potter huffed.

“I realize you’re testing my patience.”

“So why wouldn’t Dumbledore have just told me that? It’s what I was told with their roles in reverse.”

“It seems we’ll never know.”

“I don’t accept that,” Potter said, shaking his head. “He wouldn’t have lied to me for no reason.”

For the third time the Death Eaters broke out in fits of laughter. This time Lucius was even inclined to join them. Potter was deeply nieve; truely not a Slytherin.

“Don’t tell me you’re still so dense as to believe Dumbledore?” Severus asked harshly, sneering at Potter.

“Don’t tell me  _ you’re _ so dense as to believe that I would take your word over his!” Potter snapped. 

“Now boys, surely we need not fight,” Narcissa said, giving Severus a warning look.

“My being civil isn’t going to stop Potter from being an idiot.”

“Severus,” Lucius chastized. This earned him a cautious glance from Potter. He wondered if perhaps defending him would actually better his chances with the young man; he’d thought it would embarrass Potter to have someone fighting for him.

Again, Lucius risked offering his hand to him.

And, again, it was taken.

This struck Lucius as odd. On the one hand, he knew that Potter needed magical support for the pregnancy, but on the other hand, Potter was openly ranting about how much he dislike him and his family. Come to think of it, he’d noticed that Potter’s behavior around his assault was quite odd as well. He’d been angry and embarrassed, yes, but he’d not shown any signs of being traumatized, or cowed. 

Lucius tightened his hand on Potter’s. Potter seemed to settle into his chiar. 

“Dumbledore was a master manipulater,” Lucius said softly. “We can’t be sure of his reasons, but we know that they were lies never the less. Perhaps in uncovering the truth of your true parentage, things will come to light.”

“We’ll train you up to be a good little pureblood,” Bellatrix sang out, cheerfully.

“I don’t want that,” Potter scoffed.

“Give it a chance,” Lucius said softly, though firm enough to tell Potter not to argue it.

As the food finally arrived, the table settled in. Potter picked at his food, hardly eating anything. Lucius, not so subtly, dished more food onto Potter’s plate, prompting him to eat more. Potter sighed deeply, before tucking into his meal.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Harry and Mr Malfoy made it back to their rooms, Harry collapsed against the bedroom door. There was only so long he could keep his composure, and it had been a long day.

“Harry?” Lucius said. Harry couldn’t tell if his tone was concerned, or judgemental. He figured it was probably both.

Harry took a deep breath. “Yeah?” he said, breathing out.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. “Perhaps you want to lay down. You didn’t rest nearly long enough earlier.”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, nodding as he stumbled forward towards the bed. He stopped short as he noticed Malfoy removing his outer robes. “What are you doing?”

Malfoy looked at the robes in his hands, then back up to Harry. “These are our rooms,” he said in way of explanation. “Do you mind if I get comfortable as well?”

Harry scoffed. “ _ Our _ baby,  _ our _ marriage,  _ our _ rooms. Is there anything we don’t share, darling husband?” he said sarcastically.

“Not anymore,” Malfoy said plainly. “Or rather, that’s how it should be. Surely we’re not at that point of intimacy.”

“And I’m just supposed to stay here with you for the next nine months?”

“Male gestation is only six months,” Malfoy said offhandedly. “But I would hope that you’d come to a point where you feel comfortable staying beyond that point. The baby will need both of us.”

“Children are raised by single parents all the time,” Harry huffed.

“Children of male pregnancy need a longer bonding period to help them form healthy relationships in the future.”

“I turned out fine, and I didn’t have either of my parents,” Harry said bluntly.

“You had them both until you were nearly fifteen months. Not long enough, to be sure, but far from nothing.”

“So you expect me to stick around here for other a year after the baby is born?” he asked, sounding panicked. 

“I didn't peg you as one to so willingly leave your child,” Malfoy said, confused.

“Leave my- Ha!” Harry actually let out a burst of laughter. “You think I’d even entertain the idea of leaving my baby with you?”

“ _ Our _ baby,” Malfoy corrected.

Harry didn’t show him any mind. “I’ll stick around for as long as it takes for  _ our _ baby to bond with you, but after that, we’re leaving, as in, me and my baby, are leaving to have our own life.”

“You can’t take our child away from me,” Malfoy said quickly.

“Watch me!” he snapped. “You can’t stop me from-”

Malfoy was around the bed in an instant, snatching Harry’s wrist tightly. “You are not taking my child!” he hissed, sounding deadly.

“I thought it was  _ our _ child,” Harry whispered, glaring at him.

“Our child,” Malfoy nodded, releasing Harry’s wrist. “To be raised by both of us.”

“No,” Harry groaned.

“Unless you’re forfeiting your parental rights, yes. This child is not being taken from me,” he said, laying a hand on Harry’s abdomen.

Harry felt a spike of relief wash over him.

“No,” Harry said weakly, pushing Malfoy’s hand away, barely able to put up fight.

“Harry,” Malfoy sighed. “You don’t need to fight this,” he said, replacing his hand on his belly. “Doesn’t it feel better when we’re together?”

“Yeah but-”

“So for tonight, just feel better.”

“But-”

“You already said you’d agreed to stay until the baby and I are fully bonded,” Malfoy reasoned. “That doesn’t have to mean torture for yourself. We, too, can be bonding.”

It was starting to seem like the thing to do, and that scared Harry. 

“What about Narcissa?” he mustered, clutching on to anything to stop from going through with it.

“What?”

“You know? Your wife?”

Malfoy actually laughed at that. “Your concern is touching, but no. Our marriage was arranged by our parents. There was never anything but admiration and respect shared between us. We agreed to raise Draco together civilly, but we don’t share much of our time together.”

Ha! Harry thought, that figured. Malfoy had just described his deepest fears; a loveless home. Which begs the question, why would he want to sire a child into that sort of household?

“So that’s what you want?” Harry gritted out, jaw clenched tight.

“It’s worked out very successfully for the two of us,” Malfoy shrugged. “But if you-”

“Why would we bond then?” Harry scoffed.

“Any bonding we do as parents is sure to benefit our child.”

Harry didn’t understand why but he was suddenly overtaken by a deep rage. Why should Malfoy want to have a relationship with him anyway? This had always been about the baby, after all. But then, Harry really didn’t know why it felt like such a rejection; like he was being passed off.

Harry didn’t  _ want _ Malfoy to like him, after all. He didn’t want them to be a couple. He didn’t want them to raise their baby together like a traditional family. He didn’t. 

He  ** _didn’t_ ** !

He didn’t, which only made his sunken heart and knotted stomach piss him off all the more.

“Yeah,” Harry suddenly scoffed. ‘Everything has to be perfect for the baby,’ he thought bitterly.

Malfoy looked confused at Harry’s sudden anger but didn’t push. “So… did you want to start with the in-utero bonding?”

Harry scoffed again, he was so frustrated he felt ready to burst into tears. He felt out of control, and crazy. ‘Of course, Malfoy cares about the baby,’ Harry thought, ‘that’s why I’m still here.’

“Fine,” he finally mustered, feeling deflated, and collapsed onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you okay?” Lucius asked, wondering what had gotten Potter into such a foul mood.

“Just get on with it!” Potter snapped.

“Do tell me what’s wrong,” Lucius sighed. This was just exhausting. Why couldn’t Potter tell him what had him all in a tizzy? 

“Where should I start!” Potter growled.

“Potter would you-! Harry, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t know!” he suddenly shouted before bursting into tears. 

“Harry,” Lucius said, shocked. It took him a moment to surface from his confusion before he realized what was the matter. “Harry, shhh, it’s okay,” he said as comfortingly as he could muster. He drew himself up close to Potter, sitting flesh up behind him. “You’re okay.”

“No,” Potter groaned. “I’m- I- I-”

“It’s the hormones,” Lucius explained. “I should have realized sooner. I apologize.”

“Because of the baby?” Harry asked shakily.

“Because of the baby,” Lucius repeated, nodding.

No matter how many times Harry swiped at his eyes the tears wouldn’t seem to stop. He groaned, sinking into the bed and trying to hide his face.

“Come now,” Lucius half chided. “I think we ought to rest a while and see if this can’t pass,” he said gently, manually shifting Harry in the bed so he was laying the right way. Potter let himself be manhandled as he was too busy wiping at his tears.

Lucius maneuvered himself onto the bed so he was lying with his chest to Potter’s back. His groin pressed flat into Potter’s arse. He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind as he reached around Potter to rub soothing circles into his abdomen.

The initial shock of being held had Potter frozen in his arms, but as he adjusted to his touch, and the gentle flow of shared magic, he felt Potter relaxing into his chest.

“I f-feel crazy,” Potter managed to get out.

“No,” Lucius whispered. “You’re fine. This is all natural,” he continued, kissing at his temple as he fussed over his wild hair. “What else have these hormones got you worried about?” 

Harry tried to pull away.

“Shh, we’ll have none of that,” Lucius said, a little warning in his tone. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Harry appeared to be having an internal conflict before he finally managed to answer. “I- I don’t know how to be a dad,” he said, before bursting into tears again. His hands came together to cradle his abdomen protectively. “I- What if I do something even worse than you?”

Lucius smothered his desire to laugh. Was that the worst of it? He was scared he didn’t know how to be a good father? Lucius supposed it was everything to do with growing up without a father.

“The very fact that you’re worried, proves you’re going to be a better father than you think. It shows that you want to do a good job of it.”

“But what if it’s not good enough?” Harry sobbed. “What if- What if I do something wrong.”

“There are very few mistakes that you can’t come back from. You don’t have to be perfect, you just have to be your best.”

It felt odd coddling Harry this way. Draco and he had never come close to anything as intimate as all this. They were both Slytherins after all. 

Harry, being both a Gryffindor and pumped full of hormones, didn’t have a single reserved thought in him, it seemed. 

“You’ll learn as you go, as we all do,” Lucius said, kindly. “I will have to learn the same as you. Each child is different,” he added at Harry’s confusion.

“But you don’t- You’re not-” Harry huffed. “You always seem so removed from Draco.”

Lucius was more than a little offended by that. After all, he was a fantastic father. How dare Potter come in and say that he’s not. But then, seeing it from the outside, especially through the eyes of a Gryffindor, he could see how their relationship could be misconstrued.

“Draco and I have a very close relationship,” Lucius corrected, managing to keep his tone in check. “We do, however, like for things to remain casual to the public.”

“Casual?” Harry gawked. “You’re his father.”

“Yes,” he nodded. “And having never grown up with your fathers it’s easy enough to understand how you could miss the fact that it’s not always the most appealing thing to have your parents hanging on your every word,” Lucius explained. “Draco likes for there to be space between us, and so he has it. However, he also knows that I’m never too far from him if he was to require my assistance.”

“Well good for him,” Harry scoffed. 

“You, too, will have my assistance, Harry. You’re not in this on your own.”

That seemed to knock the wind from his sails.

“You say that,” Harry said softly.

“You don’t believe I would do anything to benefit my family?” Lucius asked, a brow raised. “You and this baby are my family.”

“I guess,” Harry murmured, turning to hide his face in the pillows.

“I’m willing to do anything to make you believe it. You name it,” Lucius said confidently.

“Let me go.”

Lucius inwardly groaned. Why had he left that open for grabs? “Harry-”

“I know,” Harry sighed. “You can’t. Shocker.”

“You already agreed to stay for the time our baby needs. Why do you insist on-”

“On being free?” Harry scoffed. “Yeah, I guess as a slave to Voldemort it might be hard for you to understand, but most people prefer to have free will.”

“If I was to let you go,” Lucius began tentatively, “you’d only be permitted to leave for a short while. Like I’ve said, you already agreed to bonding as long as necessary for our child.”

“Yeah, I know,” Harry said, trying and failing to keep the hope from his tone.

“And you’d have to tell me when you were leaving, and when I’d expect you back.”

“I could do that,” Harry nodded. 

“But I just don’t see why I couldn’t bring you what you needed.”

“Mr Malfoy-” Harry began.

“Lucius,” he interrupted.

“Right… Lucius,” Harry said with a determination in his voice. “Please let me leave. You said I wasn’t a prisoner here. If you truly meant that, please-”

“Fine,” he sighed deeply.

“I promise I’ll- Wait. Fine? I can go?” Harry asked excitedly. He was practically bouncing in place. “You won’t regret this.”

“I’d better not,” Lucius said in warning. “Now let’s rest for tonight. Tomorrow after breakfast, I’ll cast a few protections, and then you can take your leave.”

“And I can go without anyone following me?”

“I didn’t say that,” Lucius smirked.

“But-!”

“You, despite my better judgment, will be permitted to leave on your own,” Lucius sighed. “If you wish for me to join you, however-”

“No,” he said shaking his head. “I still can’t believe you’re letting me go.”

“It will only be for an hour or two tops you understand?”

“I understand.”

“And if you’re late, even by a minute, I’ll find you and bring you back whether you’re ready or not.”

“Starting to feel less grateful,” Harry said, though it sounded almost like he was joking, which Lucius took as a good sign.

“Shall I start the bonding process?”

“I thought we already had,” Harry said, gesturing down to were Lucius’ hand rest on his belly.

“Touching is a good start,” Lucius nodded. “But there are specific bonding spells that will begin to link our magic even further.”

“You mean your magic and the baby’s magic,” Harry said in a tone that could only be described as bitter.

Lucius frowned. “Yes?” he said, almost cautiously. “Is that… okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, still distinctly bitter.

“Now what’s wrong?” he sighed.

“Nothi-”

“Do not tell me there is nothing wrong,” Lucius cut in. 

“It’s nothing,” Harry sighed. “It’s nothing to do with you. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but it’s nothing.”

“If something is bothering you, which it clearly is, then it does have to do with me.”

“I can’t tell you,” Harry said, a deep blush flaring to life. “Just leave it, please.”

“Shall I use legiliments?” Lucius offered, raising a brow.

“Malfoy!”

“Lucius.”

Harry glared at him.

“Tell me.”

“It’s just the hormones like you said,” Harry huffed.

“And the hormones are making you upset about me bonding with our baby?”

“No…”

“And so?”

“I don’t know how to say it,” Harry said suddenly, his face bright red. “It’s too embarrassing.”

Lucius was intrigued. “Well, I’m hardly going to laugh.”

Harry clearly didn’t want to say. That only made Lucius want to hear even more.

“I- It’s just the hormones,” Harry said again.

“Yes,” Lucius nodded.

“I guess it just made me feel bad,” Harry said shrugging.

“What does?”

“It just doesn’t make sense why I would feel jealous, but I- It’s the hormones.”

“Jealous of what?”

Harry huffed, coming to the end of his patience. “It only makes sense that you would want to bond with the baby.”

“Yes?”

Harry groaned, rolling over so he was laying on his back facing the ceiling.

“You’re jealous I want to… “ Lucius said, thinking out loud. “And you want me to bond with… you?”

“No,” Harry said quickly. “I mean yeah, but no. I don’t really want that. It’s just the hormones like you said.”

Lucius highly doubted that. Yes, the hormones were causing Harry to crave his support, his magic, but it wouldn’t have caused him to crave… him.

“Harry,” Lucius said slowly. “Bonding with the baby, that means bonding with you too.”

“But you only- ah! Never mind.”

“You want to be wanted,” Lucius said plainly. “There’s nothing off about that.” But it has nothing to do with the hormones… he didn’t, for both of their sanities, mention that last part.

“I guess that’s it,” Harry nodded, though still trying to turn his face away from Lucius’.

“I want to bond with you too Harry, I just-”

“Stop it,” Harry glared. “I know you’re lying. It just makes me feel worse.”

Lucius didn’t know what to say. He’d never in his life been faced with someone open enough to express that they needed something so… vulnerable? No. It wasn’t that it was vulnerable, it was that it was something to do with how basic and primal that need was. 

Harry wanted to be wanted. 

It was so simple, and yet somehow it was almost too… intimate?

And wasn’t he right? He didn’t want Harry for Harry, he wanted Harry because he was the vessel carrying his unborn child.

He cared for the baby that was all. Here he was telling Harry to trust him. Telling him he was a part of his family. Telling him that he belonged.

“I don’t know you well,” Lucius finally admitted. “This is true, but I certainly want to.”

Harry shook his head, sighing. 

“We’ll get to know each other as we bond,” Lucius added. 

“Just forget it.”

“I understand how you must feel,” Lucius sighed. “I apologize for making you feel like you weren’t important. Or rather, that you were only important for your contribution to my family. That’s not the case.

“I want to bond with you, Harry James Potter-Black, because I think you’re interesting and powerful. I think you’re kind, yet I know you can give as good as you get. I think you’re exceedingly handsome. You’re intelligent, you’re thoughtful, and on top of all of that, I think you’re going to make a great father to our child. I look forward to getting to know you, Harry. I think you’re someone worth getting to know.”

Harry wasn’t exactly crying, but he wasn’t exactly not crying either.

Lucius soothed his hand down Harry’s abdomen, finding its way beneath the fitted tee-shirt, and began to softly chant the bonding incantations. He could hear Harry gasping at the connection they now shared; both the skin to skin and their magics weaving themselves together.

“Can you feel that Harry?” he heard himself whispering.

“Y-yes,” Harry nodded slightly.

“That’s you and me. That’s us connecting magically. That’s the two of us creating something bigger than ourselves; something perfect.”

“Our baby,” Harry whispered.

“That’s right,” he nodded. “Our baby is perfection itself. Perfect because of you and me.”

Harry shuddered, lifting his hands to meet Lucius’ on his abdomen.

Lucius offered up a hand to Harry, again, was quick to intertwine their fingers. Holding hands with Harry was far from the innocent childish act of handholding. He made it feel intimate, and like he was grasping onto you with everything he had. It was a desperate kind of longing to be nearer. 

It made Lucius hard.

And sure, technically, he knew this was bonding to connect himself with his child, but dear Merlin he was no saint.

He hadn’t been lying when he said Harry was handsome. He’d already come to terms with the fact that he found the young man attractive. To then have that young man clutching to him with no reserve, no hesitation… it was enough to cause his hips to buck forward; thrusting the evidence of his arousal into Harry’s supple arse.

The reaction was instant. Harry stiffened in his arms.

“Mr Malfoy?” he managed to squeak out.

“Lucius,” he corrected automatically.

“Right. Are you?”

“I apologize if it upsets you.”

“I don’t want-”

“I know,” Lucius nodded, forcing his pelvis to stay firmly planted away from the glorious friction that was Harry’s backside.”

“You-” Harry started, his voice shaky again. “You said you wouldn’t.”

“And I won’t,” Lucius promised. “This isn’t about that,” he explained. He thought about leaving it at that but then thought better of it. Hadn’t Harry just expressed his need to be needed? Lucius also hadn’t been lying when he’d said that he’d intended to provide for Harry and his child. Harry’s emotional needs, though something he’d not initially had in mind, were certainly something that needed to be looked after. So he continued, “But my body can’t help to react with such a fit young man pressed so willingly against me.”

Harry’s breath hitched.

“The feeling of your body pressed to mine,” Lucius added. “The heat of your skin on mine. Even the sweet scent of your sweat… it’s enough to make me eager for you.”

Harry shuddered, then added, “M-me too.”

Lucius couldn’t believe it. He’d nearly pushed himself up on the bed to search Harry’s face for a lie. Surely he’d expect this reaction from Harry in time. He had had it in his mind that they could even try for a third heir once the second was born, but now? It seemed so soon after… It had only been this morning for Merlin’s sake. If their situation had been different, Lucius wouldn’t have thought twice about the young man wanting seconds, but it wasn’t different. He had, in Harry’s own words, raped him that very morning.

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by Harry taking their intertwined fingers and dragging them lower. It wasn’t a struggle to push past the loose waistline of the sweats Harry wore. His hand was tugged lower, brushing his wiry thicket of black hair, and placed on the very hard, very willing cock. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Lucius hissed.

“Please?” Harry begged, pushing his prick along the palm of Lucius’ waiting hand.

It seemed too soon, he thought again, but fuck if he wasn’t a Slytherin. He wasn’t about to pass up such a ripe opportunity.

“You want this little Lion?” Lucius whispered huskily into Harry’s ear, his arms circling him to tighten their embrace. 

Harry whimpered, thrusting back into his palm firmly.

“You like feeling my magic?” Lucius hissed, thrusting into Harry with earnest.

“Yes,” Harry admitted, breathing out the word like a sigh of relief.

“You want me to fuck that tight ass of yours?”

Harry shifted in his arms, almost pulling away. “No,” he finally mustered. “Is that okay?” he asked shyly. “Is it okay to only do this?”

Lucius bit down on his ear sharply, to get him out of his head. “Of course,” he whispered. And really, it sort of made him feel better about the situation. He didn’t want to do too much too soon.

“I could touch you all day,” Lucius continued, succeeding in putting Harry’s mind back at ease. “I love the feel of your hot skin. I love the slick of your cum in my hand.”

“You’re gonna make me-” Harry gasped, already close.

This only thrilled Lucius further. He thrust faster into Harry’s arse and lower back.

“You going to cum for me Sweet Thing?” Lucius hissed. “Go on then. Do it.”

With one more sharp bit at Harry’s shoulder, the boy was cumming, spurt after spurt into his palm.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke up the next morning feeling better than he could ever remember. He woke up smiling for fuck sake. No nightmares, no waking up screaming. No, he woke up happy. 

He woke up bursting to cum. His breath caught as he gasped. The hand, that was decidedly not his own, was working his prick like it was its job. Harry couldn’t help but to moan loudly.

“There’s my little lion,” Lucius growled, his eyes leering down at him.

“Oh!” Harry whined. “Oh, Lucius!”

Without thinking Harry’s hands sprung forward to reciprocate the pleasure to Lucius’ dick. Lucius actually looked impressed, which made Harry feel bolder. 

It took him a moment to get his hands beneath his layers of clothes, but when he was fastened to his prick he wasn’t about to let go. 

Lucius’ grip had lightened up as to not end things too soon. Harry whimpered at the loss.

“Lucius,” Harry begged, pouting his lip.

He chuckled at Harry’s plight. “What pretty lips you have,” Lucius smirked. “I bet you could make them look even better.”

Harry instinctively licked his lips.

“Aw, That’s it.” Lucius hissed.

It seemed to Harry that it was getting harder to breathe; he chewed on his lower lip.

“Good,” Lucius hissed out again, as Harry felt his cock jump in his hands.

All at once it came to him what to do. Harry pushed himself down and came face to face with Lucius’ prick. Then, before he could lose his nerve he leaned forward and swiped his tongue firmly across the length of aroused flesh.

Harry instantly felt Lucius go rigid. “Harry!” he hissed.

This too made Harry feel more confident in his actions. He opened his mouth wide and took as much of Lucius as he could lengthwise, before closing down to create the strongest suction he could manage.

Lucius actually shook with pleasure.

Harry was enjoying this far more than he’d expected. He would suck then release, suck and release. Then he would bob up and down. Then he would jab his tongue along the foreskin, tugging it teasingly, this way and that.

All the while Lucius was tugging with jerky movements on his prick.

Harry let his teeth lightly scrape across his dick and suddenly Lucius was cumming.

Gasping, Harry nearly choked on spurts of cum. 

Lucius grabbed him firmly and drew them face to face. He then proceeded to lap every last drop of his own cum out of Harry’s mouth.

Harry was mystified. And amazed. And incredibly turned on.

All at once Harry was gasping and pulling away from Lucius.

“Lucius!” he called out, shaking him slightly. “I’m blue again!” Harry cried out in shock.

Lucius’ eyes snapped open from where they’d been taking in the afterglow of his ejaculation. His hands reached forward to stroke slowly down Harry’s glowing blue arms.

“Lolly!” Lucius called out.

Harry squealed as the house-elf appeared, pulling at the blankets to hide his disheveled clothes.

“Yes, Sirs?” Lolly said, before taking in the scene and gasping. “Master Potter-Black! Yous is glowing again?”

“I take it this isn’t normal?” Harry asked, feeling a pit of nerves gathering in his stomach.

“Lolly?” Lucius said again, eyeing the elf as if she held untold answeres.

“Lolly is checking on the baby Sirs,” she said, and then went into full nurse mode, performing scan after scan. “The baby is being very perfect,” Lolly said smiling. 

Harry let out a deep breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Lucius reached forward to palm Harry’s abdomen. He, too, looked relieved.

“Everythings fine,” he said, nodding, sounding more confident then Harry thought he really was. 

“Why am I blue than?” Harry asked confused. “Does this happen every time we…” he trailed off embarrassed. 

“It didn’t last night,” Lucius reasoned.

“But last night I didn’t…”

“You didn’t what?” Lucius asked, frowning. 

“Nevermind,” Harry said blushing.

“At this point, anything could be the answer,” Lucius said calmly, “there’s no reason to hold back now.”

Harry could feel the heat in his cheeks intensify. “I didn’t… er- You didn’t cum  _ in _ me,” he said quickly, stumbling over his words.

Lucius looked thoughtful, before nodding. “That could be it, though I’ve never heard of someone glowing twice for the same pregnancy.”

“Or…” Harry trailed off. “What if it’s because of last night?” Harry half suggested, half asked. “What if this is because of what we did when we were bonding. What if he did something wrong and-”

“No,” Lucius said shaking his head. “We didn’t do anything wrong, firstly. And, secondly, the baby is perfect.”

“Sirs’ baby is perfect,” Lolly nodded, beaming up at both of them as she patted Harry’s abdomen softly. “Yous is taking good care of them. Yous is showing a good bond already.”

Harry perked up at this. “So does that mean-”

“We still have to bond Harry,” Lucius interrupted, knowing by now where Harry’s mind had gone.

“Oh yes,” Lolly nodded. “Yous is still needing to bond,” she repeated. “The more bonding the betters.”

“So no one knows why I’m glowing?” Harry asked, pouting his lips.

Again, Lucius, as if by instinct, reached forward to stroke his hand down the side of Harry’s face. “You’re okay.”

It still sounded like khe was trying to convince himself.

“How long will it take for this to fade?” Harry asked with a huff. “I don’t want anyone to see that we- you know- had sex again.”

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Lucius said sincerly, “but I have to tell the others about you turning blue, and by extention, our intimacies.”

“No you don’t,” Harry glared.

“I need to figure out what it means,” Lucius said, more serious this time. “I have to be ready to protect you and the baby from anything.”

“I don’t need anyone protecting me,” Harry said gruffly. He’d never had anyone care for him before, and he sure as hell didn’t need anyone coddling him now that he was pregnant. No, he hadn’t forgotten how he’d behaved like a weeping schoolgirl, but he happened to believe that was just a minor laps in his sanity due to stess. Now though, he could manage this on his own.

“You need me for bonding,” Lucius countered.

“The baby needs you for bonding,” Harry corrected, folding his arms across his chest, and trying to scoot away from Lucius in the bed.

“I think we’ve covered that bonding with the baby means bonding with you as well,” Lucius said with a slight frown. “There’s nothing wrong with needing me for this,” Lucius said confused. “Raising a child is tradisionally a two party system; more if you count all the assistence from family and friends. That’s not even touching on the house-elves, which do-”

“I can do this on my own,” Harry said seriously, sounding determined.

“I have no doubt,” Lucius said, sounding as if he had plenty of doubts. “But, thankfully for us all, that’s never going to be tested. You have me and my family, your friends, etc.”

“My friends?”

“I do believe you have some?” Lucius said, laughter in his tone.

“I meant,” Harry bit out, “that you’re going to let me see them?”

“I’d thought I’d made that clear last night,” Lucius said raising a brow. “Or did you not want to leave today?”

“I do!” Harry said, perking up. He’d almost forgotten about that with all the drama of turning blue again.

“Let us go for breakfast then,” Lucius suggested, standing from here he’d perched on the bed beside Harry. 

Harry groaned and hid his glowing blue face.

“Perhaps we ought to be served breakfast here instead,” Lucius ammended easily, giving Lolly a pointed look. The elf bowwed low before popping away and back again with a tray filled with food.

Harry was greatful for his consideration. He really hadn’t wanted to go downstairs all blue. He just knew that all the Death Eaters would laugh at him again. Just thinking about it was enought to make his face heat. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed to have been with Lucius, per say. It was more that he was ashamed of himself, for giving in. He should of had a stornger reserve. I mean, yes, being with Lucius was extremely pleasurable, but that didn’t mean he should let himself be pleasured. Lucius- no-  _ Malfoy _ , he was just making things nice for Harry so that he would stick around when the baby came.

Sure he’d said all that stuff about wanting to bond with Harry, but did Harry truly believe that? Most assuredly not. He may be a Gryffindor, but he wasn’t stupid. Slytherins were master manipulaters. So what if Harry had been manipulated in the moment? Wasn’t he smart enough to come to his senses? Well… he was trying to be. 

He’d never thought that -what was it that Lucius had said?- that he’d wanted to be wanted? He never thought he’d want that from someone like Lucius, and yet the feeling was overwhelmingly there within him.

“Your blue has nearly faded,” Lucius said casually, as they finished eating.

“Thank Merlin,” Harry said jovially.

“Why do you you mind it?” Lucius asked, sounding truly curious.

Harry could feel heat on his face. “It’s nothing.”

“Harry…” he sighed, sounding slightly annoyed.

“I just- It’s like I said before,” he sighed. “I feel like… This isn’t right.”

“That just isn’t true,” Lucius said calmly. “This is the most right thing in the world. There is nothing more natrual then having a baby.”

“Not that,” Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. “I meant- you. Like you and I. This isn’t right.”

“We are the parents of this child,” Lucius said, sliding his hand onto Harry’s abdomen. “It is only right for us to be together in raising this child.”

“But you-”

“I know what I did, Harry, and I know it was atrocious, but you’ve seen the power of bonding. You’ve seen the strength of our magic together. No one else can give our baby the bonding then need.”

“I guess…” Harry said, feeling uncertain. He knew that bonding with the baby was important, but wasn’t what he wanted important too? Feeling weird about sleeping with someone that raped you… he felt that that was a pretty justifiably hard situation to come to terms with.

“Are you sure you’re feeling up to going out today?” Lucius asked, not hiding the hope for Harry to stay.

“I’m going,” Harry half sighed, half laughed.

“Fine,” he nodded, expecting as much. Then, he started casting spell after spell on him and his abdomen. Then he cast spells that seemed to be drawing a link between the two of them.

“I’m only leaving for a few hours,” Harry groaned, growing impatient.

“Two hours tops, is what we agreed to,” Lucius said firmly.

“But can’t I-”

“Don’t argue me on this Harry,” he warned. Harry didn’t push it.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Harry left Lucius went to his room and drew up the spells connecting him to Harry and their baby. At first, he just drew up one that was designed to let you monitor one’s body. It was used to detect injuries and observe heart rate, temperature, magical strength, strong emotions, etc. It showed an outline of the person being tracked and you could poke and prod at it to show you more specifics.

He left the diagram open on the side of his desk as he started to work.

That ruse didn’t last long. He couldn’t focus on anything but the steady pulse of Harry as he returned to his friends.

Lucius studied the outline, frowning as the boy’s body moved to hug several people. He didn’t like the idea of his blood traitor and mudblood friends touching his… No. Surely he wasn’t jealous of someone else touching Harry. Perhaps he’d been upset because they were close to his child? But no, it was definitely something to do with the way Harry’s body moved to embrace his friends. Maybe it was just the fact that Harry was so reluctant to touch him (that is unless he wasn’t, like that morning in bed…)

Curiosity getting the better of him, he cast the next set of spells that allowed him to watch Harry in real-time. He’d been trying to give Harry some privacy, but he just hadn’t been able to resist. And, really, he didn’t feel too bad about it; after all, he hadn’t exactly hidden the fact that he cast a monitor spell on Harry, he just didn’t know the spell.

“Harry!” Granger and Weasley were both at his side in an instant, the mudblood throwing her arms around Harry. “Are you okay?” she asked, looking him over. “What happened?” she asked, not giving him time to answer.

“Indeed,” Mrs Weasley said sternly, sounding more angry than concerned.

Lucius didn’t miss the slight wince from Harry at her tone.

“I- I need to tell you guys something,” Harry said sounding as if it were his last choice. “Snape is bad,” he finally blurted.

“You let yourself be tricked by Severus?” Mrs Weasley hissed, pulling a face of disgust.

“I know you didn’t trust him, but Dumbledore did,” Harry explained.

“And he was wrong,” Mr Weasley said, glaring down at the table. “I don’t know how he could have misread someone so thoroughly.”

“I’m not sure he did,” Harry frowned.

“You just said he was bad,” the mudblood reasoned.

“Yeah, well, I think it’s more out of self-preservation than any true loyalty to Voldemort.”

Lucius actually laughed at that. Severus would have laughed too if he was there. He was more loyal to the Dark Lord, perhaps, more than anyone else. He’s absolutely loathed Dumbledore.

Lucius also made a mental note to keep Harry away from Severus. He didn’t like how he was sympathizing his case to the other Gryffindors.

“He killed Dumbledore,” Mr Weasley glowered.

“He didn’t stop it,” Harry amended. “He didn’t kill him.”

“Harry-”

“I was there!” Harry snapped.

This startled Lucius. Had the boy been there? Had he seen him kill Dumbledore instead of Draco?

“Was it him then?” the Weasley boy said. “Was it Snape that took you?”

Something flashed in Harry’s eyes. Lucius guessed he wasn’t sure how to best relay the information of his capture…

“Yes,” he finally said.

“And still you defend him?!” Granger hissed.

“I’m not!” Harry denied. “I just think there’s more than just good and bad guys.”

“Don’t be naive. Really Harry,” Mrs Weasley scoffed. 

“Why don’t you just tell us what happened so we can access the damage.”

“Professor Snape had asked to meet with me to explain,” Harry started. “He cast a spell on me, I think they called it an agreement charm.”

“You couldn’t buffer that spell?” the Weasley boy asked, sounding unimpressed.

“No, Ron, I couldn’t,” Harry replied sounding annoyed. “I was taken before Voldemort and the Death Eaters…”

“And,” the mudblood prompted.

“And I was, er, given to the Malfoys.”

“What does that mean, given?” Mr Weasley asked. “Did they hurt you?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Harry said gruffly. “Lucius- er- Mr Malfoy… he- Well, he-”

“Out with it!” Mrs Weasley snapped, causing Harry to flinch again.

Harry struck her with a glare that lasted long enough for them to feel uncomfortable. “I’m pregnant,” he finally mustered.

“No!” the mudblood gasped, covering her mouth in horror.

“What?!” cried the Weasley boy.

Mr and Mrs Weasley both started laughing, which struck Lucius as the wrong reaction to have when you’ve just found out that one of your wards was raped.

“You’re not pregnant Harry,” Mr Weasley said, trying to stifle his laughter. “The Malfoys can’t produce more than a single heir.”

“I know that,” Harry glared, clearly not appreciating their lack of sincerity. “But I’m still pregnant with Lucius’ second heir.”

“No you’re not,” Mrs Weasley laughed.

“Then why did I start glowing blue?” Harry asked, clearly trying to catch them up.

They started laughing again in earnest. 

“You’re not a pureblood, Harry,” Granger said, talking as one might address a small child.

“Actually I am,” Harry said, his face heating in anger.

All the laughing stopped.

“Lily wasn’t-

“My mother,” Harry cut in. “She wasn’t my mother. As it turns out I don’t have a mother. James and Sirius are my parents.”

“That’s impossible!” Mrs Weasley gawked.

Mr Weasley was looking Harry over as if for the first time. “It does make sense,” he said softly. “Sirius was in hiding for the majority of when he would have been pregnant. Surely James and Sirius were powerful enough to have a male pregnancy. Not to mention, boys born of male pregnancies have a higher chance of becoming pregnant.”

Mrs Weasley’s eyes snapped down to stare at Harry’s abdomen. Obviously, after only a single day he wasn’t showing, but the damage seemed to be done. She started to glare.

“We have to get rid of it,” she hissed, pulling her wand.

Harry instinctively reached out and snatched it away from her.

“Harry!” she gasped. “Give me my wand this instant!”

“You were trying to hurt my baby?” he asked in disbelief.

“Harry you were raped!” the mudblood cried. “You don’t have to keep the product of rape. It will be a constant reminder!”

“My child,” was all that Harry got out in his rage, his hand resting protectively over his abdomen. He was shaking in his fury. “You can’t take away my baby!”

“Harry, mate, how could you want to keep that?” the Weasley boy asked, his face drawn in disgust. “It’s a Malfoy.”

“It’s also a Potter-Black,” Harry hissed through clenched teeth.

“Potter-Black?” the mudblood frowned. “That sounds so… pretentious. Just because you’re a pureblood doesn’t mean you should start throwing your name around like that.”

“I wasn’t throwing it around,” Harry scoffed.

“Give me my wand back!” Mr Weasley was yelling, waving her arms madly.

“You threatened me!” Harry glared back.

“I would never hurt you,” she huffed, feigning offense. “But that baby isn’t being born.”

“You think killing my baby wouldn’t hurt me?” Harry asked, shocked and hurt and frustrated.

“It wouldn’t be killing anything,” the Weasley boy scoffed. “It’s only a day old. You’ve not bonded with it or anything.”

“YES I HAVE!” Harry shouted, pushing his ‘friends’ shoulder rough enough to knock him back away from him. “Me and Lucius have.”

The mudblood pulled a face. “You let him bond with the baby? After what he did to you?”

“It’s his baby too Hermione.”

“That is disgusting!” she shrieked. “How could you let that- that monster touch you?”

“It wasn’t like that,” Harry said desperate to get some ground in the argument.

“So you slept with him willingly?”

“Well… I was under that spell, but yes.”

“That is still rape!”

“The first time it was,” Harry said, before cursing himself.

“First time?!” the Weasley boy gagged. “You slept with him more than once?” He looked like a mixture between being sick and very angry. “Malfoy’s dad Harry? What’s wrong with you?!”

“I- It’s not like I- Look we had to bond,” he said finally, his face red with both embarrassment and frustration. “It was for the baby.”

“A baby that will surely not make it to gestation,” Mr Weasley said softly. “I’m sorry Harry, but this baby, it’s not meant for this world.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Harry asked, sounding both upset and worried.

“If you’re parentage is as you say it is, you are destined to birth the child of far greater families. You have a far greater purpose. That thing,” he said, gesturing to Harry’s abdomen, “No. No one wants another Malfoy in the world. It will make his family even more unbearable.”

“The Malfoys want another Malfoy,” Harry countered.

“And since when do you want the same things as a Malfoy?”

“Since I got pregnant with their second heir, I’d say,” Harry said, all attitude.

Lucius actually laughed at that. He was glad to see Harry standing up for himself, and for his family.

“You can’t keep that baby Harry,” the mudblood said firmly.

“Watch me,” Harry bit out.

“They’ll kill you as soon as it’s born.”

“Well maybe they will,” Harry said after a long pause. “But at least I know that my baby will be safe.”

“Safe?” Mr Weasley gawked. “You think Draco is safe Harry? You think having Death Eater parents is safe? He may be alive, but that’s not the same as safe.”

“He’s not just alive,” Harry scoffed. “He’s intelligent, and powerful, and strong. You think if it weren’t for his parents that he’d still be alive in this war? He was practically born into Voldemort’s inner circle and still he’s yet to have even the smallest part in this war. I’d say he’s pretty safe. I’d also say he’s pretty loved.”

“Harry-”

“I know that no matter what, Lucius will love this baby.”

There was silence among the Gryffindors. Lucius felt an immense pride at Harry’s words. He was so pleased that, despite everything, Harry trusted in him as a father.

“He will never love you, Harry.”

Lucius’ breath caught in his throat at the mudblood’s words.

There was a flash of something, surprisingly like sadness, in Harry’s eyes. 

“I know that,” he said, blinking rapidly and letting out a deep sigh. “I know that,” he repeated. “But my baby will be loved. That’s enough.”

“I thought you wanted a family?” the mudblood taunted.

“My child will be my family.”

“If they don’t kill you, which I don’t see any reason they’d keep you around, they who’s to say they’ll even let you near the baby?” Mr Weasley asked, harshly.

Lucius was outraged. How dare they try and fill Harry’s head with such nonsense? He would never keep his child from its parents. And as far as loving Harry, well, maybe he couldn’t fulfill the boy's dreams of a loving family, but he would always care for the boy. He would, and in fact, already did, love Harry the same way he loved Narcissa; as the parent of his child. In time perhaps that could grow to true affection, after all, Harry was much more his type than Narcissa ever had been.

“Malfoy wouldn’t-” Harry started, before frowning in thought. “No. He told me that the baby needed both of us; for bonding.”

“Bonding?” Mrs Weasley laughed. “You’re the birthing the child. That means that you’re fully bonded to the child as soon as it’s born.”

Harry looked a lot less sure of himself then. “I don’t believe he would do that.”

They all four started laughing at Harry then.

Harry glared. “I’m leaving.”

“Leaving?” the mudblood asked. “To go where? Surely you aren’t planning on returning?”

“I have to,” Harry said. “And whether I go back to the Malfoys or run off to stay in Yorkshire, that’s really none of your business!”

“You are our business!” Mr Weasley shouted. “Haven’t we protected you for years! Haven’t we fed you, clothed you, and cared for you?”

“No!” Harry shouted back, things in the room starting to shake around them. “No, you didn’t! You left me with Dumbledore!”

“For your protection!”

“Well he didn’t protect me!” Harry shouted. “At least Malfoy doesn’t hurt me!”

Lucius felt his pause raise. Hurt him?

“Dumbledore would torture me and call it practice,” Harry shouted. “He would cast offensive spells against me, and send me to my relatives house when he knew they hurt me too.”

“That’s not true.”

“Don’t tell me it’s not true!” Harry shouted, things flying about the room in his rage. “This is my life!” Harry pulled up his shirt to reveal dark bruises. “Compliments of my ‘family.’”

Lucius was in shock. How had he not remembered to heal Harry’s injuries?

“Dumbledore would never-”

“Except he did!” Harry snapped.

“And that was for your own good,” Mrs Weasley hissed. “It was for the good of the wizarding world. You might not agree with his methods, but he made you strong!”

“Fuck you,” Harry spat out.

“Oi!” the Weasley boy shouted. “Don’t you dare speak to my mother like that!”

“Fuck you too!” Harry hissed. “For the next six months, I know that I’m safer with the Malfoys than I am anywhere else.”

“They baby is,” the mudblood insisted.

“Do you really think that they would do absolutely anything to risk their second heir?” Harry scoffed. Then he grabbed a fistful of Floo powder and stepped into the flames.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry, still feeling furious and hurt, was just heading down Diagon Alley when he heard his name being called.

“Luna?” he said, relieved. Of all the people in his life, Luna was probably the least offensive. They’d always had a kind of kindred spirit.

“Oh Harry!” she said approaching him with a kind smile. “Congratulations!”

Harry frowned, confused. He was about to ask her what she’d meant when a huge wave of nausea hit him, nearly causing him to lose his footing.

“Harry!” Luna gasped, catching Harry’s arm to help stabilize him. She led them into a cafe and they sat down at a table.

“Wow,” Harry breathed, shaking his head to clear it. “Sorry Luna, I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

“The baby, I’d say,” Luna smiled, patting Harry’s abdomen.

“How did you-?”

“Your magic,” she said as a way of explanation. “It has to work harder to support the both of you. Not only that, but it has to prepare your body for the miracle of birth.”

“Miracle my arse,” Harry grumbled, thinking of how his little bundle of joy had upended his entire life.

“You are a very special case,” Luna smiled.

“So everyone keeps telling me,” Harry sighed. “I just wish I didn’t feel so shitty.”

“Male pregnancy is a tough burden to bear,” she explained. “You’re body and your magic are in constant motion, evolving to what you and the baby need. Most men are so sore and tired for the majority of the six months that they stay in bed; or at least their homes. I’m surprised to see you up and about. Especially so early on.”

“I had to fight to get it,” Harry said, distracted. 

“What can I get you today?” asked the bored teenaged wizard, waiting their table.

“I’m fine,” Harry said offhandedly.

“We’ll have two cranberry teas, thank you,” Luna said, ignoring Harry. Once the teen had left she said, “It’s good for the baby.”

“So, most men are bedridden for the whole pregnancy?” he asked, startled and more than a little worried.

“You needn’t worry Harry. Mr Malfoy is sure to provide for you,” she said sweetly.

“How did you know-?”

“His magic is bonded to yours,” she smiled, then added, “and the baby’s.”

“And that’s… okay?” Harry asked, absentmindedly stirring his tea as it was placed before him. “I mean you don’t think it’s odd?” Harry asked on the verge of tears.

“Silly boy,” Luna smiled, shaking her head. “There’s nothing odd about love.”

“Love?” Harry gawked. “I’m- He doesn’t- No Luna. This isn’t about that.”

“Yes,” she smirked. “You both love this baby. For now, that’s all you need.”

“But he-”

“Love can be found in the strangest of places,” she said wistfully. “You deserve to be happy Harry. Don’t let people tell you what makes you happy.”

“But shouldn’t I- I don’t know- want something else?”

“Why?” she asked tilting her head.

“I don’t know,” he said again.

“Well,” she said softly, “Not everyone will understand, but that doesn’t mean it’s wrong. You’re pregnant now,” Luna smiled. “That means you have to start being selfish.”

“Selfish?” Harry laughed. “Don’t you mean selfless? Like I have to think of the baby before anything else?”

“Oh no, Harry,” she said, shaking her head. “You need to take care of yourself. The baby will tell you what it needs, but you, Harry, need to focus on what your body is telling you it needs; for you.”

Harry felt on the verge of tears as he hugged Luna. “Thanks, Luna. Sorry about this-” Harry said wiping his eyes.

“I’m sure It’s just the hormones,” Luna said sympathetically.

“I guess,” Harry said, shaking his head. “I hate this.”

“Can I see you again?” Luna asked, reaching forward to place her hand on his.

“I can see about leaving again, but-”

“Or I could come to you,” she offered. “As I’ve said, you are going to need plenty of rest.”

“Oh,” Harry said, blushing. “I’ll be staying at the Malfoys though.”

“Shall I come this weekend?” she smiled, looking genuinely excited.

“Luna there are Death Eaters there. I don’t know if I’d be comfortable with you-”

“Oh!” she exclaimed, cutting him off. “Could my father come too?” she asked. “I know he would love to write a piece on them for his paper.”

“Really?” Harry asked. “I mean, I guess.”

“Oh wonderful,” she smiled, standing to hug him again. “See you this weekend.”

“Luna,” Harry said, grabbing her arm. “I- Thank you,” he said before she made her way out of the shop.

He cast a quick tempus to see that he only had about five minutes to get back to the manor. Sighing he sat back and sipped his tea; he didn’t want to waste it.

He was just thinking of how nice it would be to be back in bed when a well-dressed man slid into the chair across from him.

“Mr Potter,” he said politely, his voice deeper and gruffer than Harry had expected. “I hear you’re with child.”

***


	11. Chapter 11

Lucius continued to watch Harry as he left the Weasley’s home, if one could call their sad excuse of a shack a home, and flooing into Diagon Alley.  
He continued to watch, and gain a renewed respect for the Lovegood girl, Luna was it?  
And he continued to watch in horror as Harry was approached by none other than Atticus Lux.  
“Mr Potter,” Lux said, sitting across from Harry. “I hear you’re with child.”  
Lucius’ blood ran cold.  
Atticus Lux. He was from a very prestigious pureblood family. A pureblooded werewolf that is. He was one of the direct descendants of the first werewolf. They were neutral in the war raging between Voldemort and Dumbledore, but that didn’t mean he was by any means good. The whole Lux family was vicious.   
They made Fenrir Greyback, who was in the habit of eating children, look like a puppy.  
“W-what?” Harry stammered. “Where did you hear that?”  
Lux chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. “I have many ears.”  
“Well,” Harry started, sounding nervous. “I don’t know where you got your information but you’re-”  
“I’m not wrong,” he cut in, smirking. He tilted his nose up and inhaled. “I can smell it.”  
Harry’s whole persona shifted in an instant, from nervous to panicked. Lucius could see a shiver ran through him.  
Lux chuckled again. “I apologize,” he smirked. “How very rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Lux, Atticus Lux,” he drawled, offering his hand.  
“I-” Harry started, looking intently at the hand. “I’m sorry Mr Lux, but I’m afraid that-”  
“Please, call me Atticus,” he interrupted again.  
“Mr Lux,” Harry said, ignoring his request. That made Lucius smirk, despite his discomfort with the situation. “As I was saying,” Harry started, standing from his seat, “I’m afraid I must be on my way. I’m late for a prior-”  
“Sit down,” Lux growled, resting his arm on the table, wand in hand.  
Harry glanced around the crowded cafe, before squaring his jaw and glaring at Lux.  
“I don’t believe you want to do that,” Harry said firmly.  
“I don’t believe you know me that well,” Lux replied. “Sit down.”  
Harry sat.  
They stayed there, sitting in silence, glaring at one another for longer than comfortable.  
“And so?” Harry finally sighed, sounding bored. “What do you want? Or did you just want to look at my handsome face?” he asked sarcastically.  
Lux leered. “Such a handsome face it is.”  
Harry looked uncomfortable, and like he regretted his words.  
“What do you-”  
“You’re going to reach across the table and take my hand,” Lux instructed.  
Harry actually let out a bark of surprised laughter. “Not going to happen.”  
“You will,” Lux insisted. “Believe me, Mr Potter, I can make this very unpleasant for you.”  
“I’m sure I’ve had worse.”  
Lux laughed, his eyes flashing. “Challenge accepted.”  
Lucius didn’t wait to hear him answer. He apperated directly outside of the cafe.  
He entered, wand drawn, just in time to see Harry zap Lux unconscious as he grabbed his wrist.  
The crowded cafe was dispersing rapidly, apperating away, to escape the fight. One of the patrons had let out a scream as Lux’ body collapsed to the ground.  
“Harry!”  
He spun in place, wand raised.  
“Lucius?” he breathed, lowering his wand, instantly stumbling forward towards him.  
Lucius grabbed Harry’s hand and walked them through the cafe to the back area where there was a public floo system.  
“Wait!” Harry called, trying to pull back. “Shouldn’t we do something?”  
Lucius sighed, pausing before the floo. “Lolly,” he called. “Gather Lux and bring him to the dungeons,” he instructed as the elf appeared.  
“What-?” Harry gawked.  
Lucius didn’t answer him, but walked them into the floo and took them home.  
“Lucius,” Harry gasped, as soon as they landed, his hand clutching to Lucius for support.  
He walked Harry to the couch in his room, sitting him down.  
“Did you just kidnap that guy?”  
“‘That guy’ is Atticus Lux. Lord and heir to one of the most deadly families in this country.”  
Harry swallowed hard, letting both of his hands instinctively come to cover his abdomen protectively. “What is he?”  
“Werewolf,” Lucius answered simply, taking a seat beside Harry on the couch.  
“What did he…” Harry trailed off, looking to Lucius. “He knew I was pregnant. He said- I think he was going to try and take me or something.”  
“He would have,” Lucius nodded, reaching forward to lay a hand on one of Harry’s. “But he didn’t. You’re safe here.”  
“He didn’t seem that bad,” Harry shrugged. “I mean I knocked him out pretty easily.”  
Lucius frowned, realizing that it had seemed to go very smoothly in Harry’s favor. “You are Harry Potter,” he reasoned.  
“Shut up,” Harry groaned, pushing Lucius’ hand away from him.  
“Excuse me?” Lucius asked affronted, brow raised.  
“I fucking hate that,” Harry glared. “I’m not some superhuman. My name doesn't’ change my abilities; it doesn’t make me powerful.”  
“But you are powerful, and that is your name.”  
“Not the way you said it,” Harry sighed. “It’s not some title. If I do anything right, or extraordinary, it’s because I’m ‘Harry Potter’; not because I practiced or studied or put in the work. But then if something bad happens it’s because I messed up because I’m not good enough.”  
“I didn’t realize you felt so strongly about the subject,” Lucius said lightly.   
He was sure he’d heard Draco mentioning at some point during their schooling that Harry avoided the media spotlight; during the Triwizard cup perhaps? But mostly he’d heard only the endless tales of Harry marveling in his fame; using his name at every opportunity. He’d assumed that, like both his fathers and moreover the whole of Gryffindor house, that Harry would revel in his popularity.  
“Yeah well,” Harry sighed, letting his head fall back against the couch, his eyes resting.  
Lucius wanted to talk to Harry about all that he’d seen. He wanted to tell him that the Weasley’s had been wrong to threaten their child. He wanted to tell him that he was right in assuming that he would never take their child away from him; that they would raise this child together. He wanted to make sure he was okay after being very nearly attacked.  
“Here,” Harry said, holding out his hand.  
Lucius frowned, confused, but offered his hand.  
Harry shifted on the couch slightly so they were closer together, then he lifted his shirt and placed Lucius’ hand there.  
“Now we can bond,” Harry said, yawning.  
Lucius didn’t really understand what had prompted this, but he wasn’t about to turn it down. He cast a quick bonding spell so their magic was joined. Then, seeing the edge of a bruise, he lifted Harry’s shirt more to take in all the marks.   
“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Harry said, looking embarrassed.  
“Your muggles did this to you?” Lucius frowned, healing the marks away as he spoke.  
Harry scoffed. “They’d kill you if they heard you call them that,” he said, and Lucius wasn’t sure if he’d dodged the question on purpose or not, but he wasn’t about to let that slide.  
“They did this?” he said again.  
Harry sighed. “Yeah, I guess.” At Lucius’ look, he continued. “Some are leftover from being at school.”  
“And who hurt you there?”  
“Mostly quidditch practice.”  
“And?” he prompted, knowing there was more.  
“And Dumbledore,” Harry sighed.  
“He hurt you?” he asked, trying to sound surprised.  
“Are you surprised?”  
“Not really,” Lucius said, dropping his act. “He was a dangerous man.”  
“Yeah,” Harry said nodding.  
Lucius shifted the sleepy Harry on the couch until he was positioned between his legs, his back leaning back into Lucius’ chest; his head leaning back to rest on his shoulder.  
Lucius smiled as Harry breathed out a sigh of relief as if being closer to him had made him able to relax. Without thinking he leaned forward and kissed at Harry’s temple.  
Harry, for his part, didn’t react at all. Perhaps he was too tired to even care.  
Lucius snaked his arms around to embrace Harry lightly, hand resting across his abdomen, lovingly.  
“I’m glad he’s dead!” Harry said suddenly.  
“What?” Lucius gawked, shook out of his little moment. Even if he wasn’t that surprised by the truth in that admission, he’d never thought Harry would say it out loud. It was shocking, to say the least.  
“I- I didn’t mean- No. I did,” Harry whispered. “I’m so happy he’s gone.”  
Lucius didn’t say anything, not wanting to spook Harry out of talking more.  
“He was just- He- Everyone thought he was so good. They looked up to him like he was a god, but he wasn’t! He was just- He was bad. He was manipulative and cruel, and dangerous, and… bad.”  
Harry’s eyes flickered to meet his so he nodded, eyes solemn.  
“Does that- Is that bad?”  
“He hurt you, Harry,” Lucius offered softly. “He tortured you it looks like. It’s not bad of you to want to be safe.”  
“But I- I- I wanted more than that. I wanted him to…”  
“Wanting him to suffer for what he did to you is also normal.”  
“But is it bad?”  
“No, Harry, it’s not bad,” he said, smoothing his hair as he spoke.


	12. Chapter 12

When Harry woke, he was slouched back into Lucius’ chest still. Lucius was absently stroking Harry’s hair with one hand, and the other flipped through the pages of a book propped up on the back of the couch.

“Lucius?” Harry croaked, his throat dry.

Lucius tilted his head to the side so that it nudged into Harry’s face. “Get enough sleep?”

“Think so,” Harry yawned, still trying to wake up fully.

“The Dark Lord wants to see us,” Lucius informed him.

It took a lot of huffing and puffing, but Lucius finally convinced him to at least go down to the hall while the meeting took place.

“I would like a report of the happenings today,” Voldemort said, giving Harry a pointed look.

“I don’t answer to you,” he scoffed.

“Harry,” Lucius said, his voice holding a warning.

“Well, I don’t!” Harry glared. “Just because I’m pregnant with a Malfoy doesn’t mean I’m a Death Eater.”

“I don’t believe I ever asked you to be,” Voldemort smirked, seeming to find this all very amusing. “I do, however, require a full recurrence of your whereabouts and what was discussed.”

“Why?”

“We can’t protect you if we don’t know-”

“Protect me?” Harry laughed. “You’re not going to protect me.”

“As you’ve said, you no longer fit the prophecy. You’re not a threat to me,” Voldemort shrugged. “And besides that, Lucius is one of my most loyal followers. Do you truly believe that I would risk damage to his family?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Even if I were to believe that, which I don’t, who says I need protection?”

“You were attacked today, were you not?”

“And I seem to recall handling the situation on my own.”

“This was the first of many, to be sure,” Voldemort said, and it sounded like a promise. “You will be increasingly pregnant, and therefore decreasingly effective in battle.”

Harry frowned, looking lost in thought.

“I swear to you, that in your position, people will try to get to you, all of them intending to hurt you and your child.”

All eyes seemed to follow his hand as it instinctively moved to shield his abdomen. Harry felt a jolt of fear strike him then. Lucius offered him his hand under the table and Harry, feeling grateful, took it in an instant.

Harry looked up to meet Voldemort's cold red eyes before he started recanting his day.

Lucius kept asking questions about what the Weasley’s had said. They almost seemed leading, but that didn’t make sense, Harry thought. He’d have to have known what had happened for them to be leading...

“Then I met Luna, er- Luna Lovegood, in Diagon Alley. Oh,” Harry stopped, looking to Lucius. “She wanted to come this weekend to visit. She said her father wanted to tag along so he could do a piece on the Death Eaters.”

“For the Quibbler?” Voldemort asked, sounding half confused, half intrigued.

Harry nodded.

“I don’t see why that should be a problem,” Lucius nodded. “Continue.”

“Well mostly we talked about the baby,” Harry shrugged.

“And when did Lux approach you?” Voldemort asked eagerly. 

“Luna had left, but only just.”

“So it’s possible that Lux simply overheard your exchange and took advantage of the situation,” Voldemort said, more to himself than to anyone in particular. “However, this does seem unlikely.”

“How else would he have known?”

“How indeed.”

“Can’t you just ask him?” Harry asked after a moment. “He’s in the dungeons right?”

“Oh, we’ve been asking,” Bellatrix smirked, twisting her wand in between her fingers.

“How about a truth serum?”

“Oh, you’re no fun,” Bellatrix scoffed, waving that idea away. “Torture is so much more than just a tool.”

“Doesn’t seem as reliable.”

“You’ve clearly not been at the mercy of my wand.”

Harry rolled his eyes again. “I’ve been at the mercy of your lord’s,” Harry mocked. “Are you claiming to be more powerful than him?”

Bellatrix’s eyes shot wide before her face split into a grin. She let out a bark of laughter. “Crucio?” she laughed. “You call that torture? I could skin you alive.”

“I’ve been at the mercy of Dumbledore’s wand too,” Harry glared.

“Dumbledore-?” Voldemort asked, looking taken aback.

Harry lifted his chin and straightened his shoulders; putting on armor.

“Okay,” Voldemort nodded, seeming to understand.

“Has he said what he wanted?” Harry asked, eager to change the subject.

There were a few humorless laughs at that, that Harry didn’t understand.

“What?”

“If he’d had his way, you’d have lost the baby so it could be replaced with his own heir.”

Harry felt his hand tightening around Lucius’.

“But- Why?” he gaped. “I mean, just because I got pregnant once doesn’t mean…” he trailed off as several members of the table were shaking their heads to disagree.

“It means you have a special gene in you that makes you capable of breeding heirs,” Lucius explained.

“Well just because I have this gene… Why would that make everyone go crazy? They can’t just think it’s okay to kidnap me!”

Lucius looked embarrassed at these words, which Harry didn’t understand.

“That’s our fault, I’m afraid,” he admitted softly. “Anyone to hear of our pregnancy is sure to assume that it was forced.”

“And it was,” Harry said, bitterly.

“Exactly,” Lucius nodded. “They will see that it was forced, and you’re still moving forward with the pregnancy. They would believe, then, that you’d do the same for them.”

“If they think I’d do anything for them after they killed my baby-” Harry cut himself off, feeling furious, and more than a little shaken.

“That’s not going to happen though,” Lucius growled, “because you’re safe here.”

“And am I just supposed to hide away here for six months?” Harry asked, angrily.

“There are worse things, surely,” Snape hissed. “Like, perhaps, having your child killed.”

Harry came to a dead stop for a moment, then glared. “I still shouldn’t have to hide. Me being pregnant should be sign enough that I don’t want their attention.”

Lucius seemed to perk up at this. “There is something that would ward off most of the respectable families. We could get married as I’d said before.”

“What?” Harry sighed, sounding dubious.

“If we got married it would prove to the more respectable families that we intend to become a family, rather than myself simply using you as a means to an end.”

Harry frowned. He didn’t want that, and he told him so. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

It wasn’t that Harry was against marriage, or even that he was against marrying Lucius (not that he was  _ for _ it per se...) It was mostly the reasoning behind it. He didn’t want to marry someone because it was the thing to do.

“It’s better for the baby,” Lucius said, clearly trying to talk him into it, which Harry found odd. Surely, Lucius didn’t want to marry him, not for real.

“How is it better for the baby?” Harry asked, feeling overcome with exhaustion.

“Having both of its parents and-”

“We can both be available for the baby without being married.”

“And,” Lucius prompted. “Then there will be no way to challenge their inheritance and their titles.”

Harry scoffed. “Figures. Well, I don’t care about that kind of thing.”

“So you’re fine with our child being strictly a Malfoy?” Lucius asked, brow raised. “Instead of being a Malfoy-Potter-Black?”

“Seems a bit wordy,” Harry said shrugging.

“Those two extra names will give them much greater advantages in life.”

Harry sighed, slumping back in his chair. 

“Harry-?”

“Can we talk about this later,” he sighed, eyeing the rest of the table.

“Yes dear,” Lucius sighed.

Harry’s eyes shot wide, turning to stare at Lucius in disbelief.

Lucius frowned, looking confused at his shock. He put his hand on the table before Harry.

Heat raised in his cheeks, before reaching forward to take his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or the characters/things/places created by J.K. Rowling. I make no money from my fan-fiction.


End file.
